Cash It All In, Give It All Up
by RadXPanties
Summary: My first story. PLEASE criticize and comment. Summary: This is a four part story about Bulma and Vegeta starting from those three years all the way to the end of GT. Rated M for language, sexual situations, adult themes, and violence. REREAD CHAPTER THREE
1. Part One: Chapter One

Vegeta felt an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach as Bulma handed him a stack of pillowy white towels from her private bathroom. The same flutter he got two nights ago when she, herself, prepared him something to eat. It wasn't near adequate in quantity for a Saiyan such as himself, however there was a certain quality to the meal that filled him in a place other than his growling stomach. A place that was more than empty until he came to Earth.

"Here you go Vegeta," Bulma smiled, "Taking a shower so early? Well I guess it's a good thing. You don't want to over do yourself and get hurt like you did. It was scary."

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted and he walked into the bathroom and slammed it in her face with his foot.

"Ass." Bulma cursed under her breath. Then she turned and walked down stairs.

The water shot from the shower head and the droplets beat on the tile of the floor. The shower was as big as a common bathroom for most people so there was a lot of room. Vegeta peeled the clothes he wore for training off and piled them on the floor. The nude prince stepped into the shower under the water, feeling the heat beat down on his muscles. He cracked his neck and reached for the soap, which Bulma had bought especially for him. He didn't like the fruity smelling soap she had, so she bought him some with a more spicey scent to it which he liked a lot.

He rubbed the soap around on his skin until it lathered up a white foam on his body. As he smelled the pleasant smell of the soap he thought about all the things she did for him and how she would still try to make him happy even when he showed no appreciation at all. Guilt washed over him for a brief moment and he squirt some shampoo in his hands. While he worked the product through his hair, Vegeta wondered how he would go about telling her that her actions were notcied, but without showing her he was becoming soft. Which he certainly wasn't.

Deciding he didn't care if Bulma thought he was a jerk, Vegeta turned the shower knob until the water completely stopped. He reached for one of those marshmellow soft towels and the first thing he did was bring it to his face. The material was buttery on his face and he thought it was amazing how she was able to get the towel so soft. Then he inhaled.

Every sense in his body picked up. The towel that came from Bulma's bathroom smelled like her on a very intense level, so it must have been there a while. He brought the towel back up to his nose and breathed in deeply about two more times until he realized how creepy he was becoming and then quickly rubbed down the rest of his body to get dry. Now the towel smelled like his soap and her scent and it became too much. To convince himself that he was not becoming obsessed, he flung the cloth around his body and noticed something was keeping the towel from going all the way around.

"What the - - shit!" Vegeta huffed to himself. He dropped the towel and kicked it with force across the floor and dug into the hamper and pulled out a smelly used towel from probably yesterday. He twisted the shower knob to cold and let it pelt his body until his jaw shook.

He quickly dried off with the used towel and started to drop it on the floor but caught himself. 'She would appreciate it if I didn't throw this on the floor.' Vegeta thought to himself and picked up everything on the floor in his arms, carefully avoiding that dreadfully sweet smelling towel and dropped them into the hamper.

The closet in the bathroom was stocked with shirts and shorts for him to wear around the house. Bulma had picked for him white shirts and black shorts for the most part of his wardrobe which he was pleased that she avoided bright, fruity colors. He slipped on the white shirt - black shorts combo and stepped out of the bathroom.

Bulma was walking by, heading towards her bedroom and Vegeta demanded, "Food."

Bulma laughed, "Where it normally is. Oh, Mom even made those egg rolls you liked so much. You know the one's I brought to you when you were injured."

Vegeta's mind went back in time to when he was lying in bed and was to refrain from moving.

Bulma came in, her hair extra high a poofy, with a tray. "I figured you must be hungry." she said.

Vegeta shifted in his bed, grunted, and relaxed when Bulma put a hand on his chest to remind him not to jerk around. His nose picked up something divine and asked, "What are those?"

"Egg rolls. Here I'll break them up so they cool faster, I know you're hungry." Bulma suggested and started to pinch the steaming rolls apart.

Vegeta was confused, "How can I eat them when I can't move my arms?"

"I'll just feed them to you." She shrugged.

"I am no helpless child! There is no need to _feed_ them to me." He whined.

Bulma ignored him and felt around for the coolest one and picked it up between teo fingers. "Here, try it." She brought the bite sized egg roll to the Saiyan's mouth.

Reluctantly, Vegeta parted his lips and let the food pass through. He felt one of her perfectly manicured red nails brush his bottom lip when she retrieved her hand and he chewed the piece. It was strangly crunchy and soft at the same time and it was one of the most amazing things he had tasted in a long time, if not his lifetime.

It was quiet. Vegeta looked rather pleased with the sample so picked up another and held it to his mouth again and he quietly chewed. No one said anything while he ate.

Vegeta's mouth watered at the memory of the delicious dish and without saying another word to Bulma, he trotted downstairs to the kitchen.

As Vegeta had thought back to the memory, so was Bulma. To her, as simple as it was, it was one of the most, almost erotic, experiences of her life up to this point. She always had a thing more bad guys, a typical young girl's fantasy. So she was always interested in what Vegeta was up to and his preferance even when she was pretty sure he didn't even notice her until he caught her in his business or needed something.

The way her nails would catch is soft lips when she would feed him each little piece made her stomach flip with excitment. Then when her actual finger tip would brush along his mouth, she wanted more then anything to replace that food with her own mouth, to feel just how soft his lips actually were.

But she had a boyfriend. Bulma was devestated everytime she caught him flirting in the past with other girls and endured the bitterest times when they were seperated, but the more she lived with Vegeta, the more bored she was with the hot and cold relationship she shared with Yamcha. Vegeta was consistant and predictable. He never hid his intention so you wouldn't be shocked when, say, you caught him feeling up on some red head after a baseball game.

In Bulma's point of view, a relationship with Vegeta, as far as romance went, seemed damn near impossible. Vegeta was in love with power and himself. Everyone else are just pawns or stepping stones he needed to cross to get to his one true love. Bulma would never be that object of affection. In the time being, she had Yamcha, but who said a woman couldn't fantasize?

Bulma pushed her thoughts aside and entered her room to check her answering machine to see if Yamcha had called while she was working. She listened to all four message, all but from Yamcha. She sat on the side of her bed and picked up her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number and immediatley heard, "The residence you are trying to reach are currenty unavailable at this time." Before the voice recording could finish, she growled and slammed the phone down. Yamcha had turned his phone off, but why?

With that question echoing in her mind, her mother poked her head into the door. "Bulma, you have food on the table. If you don't hurry Vegeta might eat it before you do."

Bulma's stomach was empty and when she heard 'food' she wasn't worried so much about Yamcha. "Okay." she replied and rose from her bed and took one last look at the phone. She sighed and left her room for the kitchen table where there was a large mess of remains from Vegeta's dinner.

On the other side of the turkey and rice graveyard was plate of two egg rolls, a few slices of turkey and a mound of white rice. Bulma picked up the plate and ertirved a beer from the fridge. She entered the livingroom to watch TV while she ate and was a bit startled to see Vegeta sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. "I didn't know you liked TV." Bulma smiled and sat on the other side of Vegeta.

"There's a lot you're not aware of woman." Vegeta said emotionless and flung the remote to her. It hit her thigh with a slap and she picked it up, turning it to some sitcom.

"I see you ate all your egg rolls, would you like another one?" Bulma asked, handing one out to him.

"Why?" Vegeta asked skeptical.

"You love them. The question for you would be, 'why not?' " Bulma giggled.

"I mean, aren't you hungry? You don't have a lot there." Vegeta was honestly puzzled.

"I have more than plenty, I don't have a bottomless pit like you do. If I ate a fourteenth of what you ate, I would be as big as Capsule Corp."

Vegeta took the roll from her and ate half of it in one bite. "I could eat that rice for you, too."

"No," Bulma mock gaurded her plate playfully, "That's the best part."

"Oh so you _do_ eat more than sticks and berries, oh and onion bagels." Vegeta joked.

"Yup. There's a lot you're not aware of _Saiyan_." Bulma smirked.

Vegeta smirked and finished off the rest of his egg roll. "I'm aware of the that orange sauce on the side of you mouth." he chuckled.

Quickly, Bulma grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. "Thanks, jerk."

"Welcome, bitch." They both laughed.

"This is cool." Bulma nodded and looked over at the prince. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I think it's cool when we can talk and laugh. It beats the hell out of slamming doors in my face." Bulma's smile faded some and it made Vegeta feel a pang of guilt. "And I like it when you laugh. You're nose wrinkles on the right side and you _smile_. It's endearing."

Vegeta's cheeks flushed while she complimented him, "Has anyone told you you talk too much?" he blurted to get her to stop.

"Oh I forgot. You're a tough Saiyan Prince. You're not allowed to cute." Bulma rolled her eyes.

Vegeta grumbled and decided not to correct her about the 'cute' comment. He crossed his arms and asked, "So where's that human of yours at?"

Bulma stirred the rice around on her plate and sighed, "He turned his phone off. I don't know what his deal is. We were doing fine until I was staying home with you. Then he stayed gone and had been calling me less and less. He didn't even call me today and I've been working since this morning."

"This might not mean anything from me," Vegeta began, "But if someone was to do me wrong, I would do them wrong back. Why is it that you put up with that? You get loud with him but nothing you do is permanent. It's like you ask for him to do it."

Bulma sat her plate down, "I love him Vegeta."

"Does _he_?"

Bulma opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out but a stammer and she thought. She heard Vegeta snort and shake his head. "Oh shut up! You don't even know what love is."

"Probably not." Vegeta said and he got up. "Enjoy your program and if _Yamcha_ calls, tell him I said 'hello'." Vegeta scoffed and retreated upstairs to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh dear Kami." Bulma groaned as she fanned herself with a small notepad. Her hair, which was just cut and straightened from her 'fro, was starting to curl. She padded over to the thermometer and it read ninety - two and it wasn't even noon yet. Huffing she fidgeted with the thermostat and said to herself, "I wish Arctic was a setting on here."

"Woman." Vegeta let himself in her bedroom door and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "That Gravity Room is hotter than hell."

Too exausted from the heat, Bulma ignored that Vegeta rudely barged into her bedroom without knocking and sighed miserably, "And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"Uh, fix it." Vegeta demanded saracastically.

"I don't think I even thought to put in any form of air conditioning in there." Bulma said to herself putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"I''m waiting." Vegeta put a hand on his hip.

"Vegeta, just go somewhere, anywhere if you want to train! You don't think I'm sconds from melting in here, too? I think the air conditioning is completely broken. I'll call Dad." Bulma trudged to the phone and dialed her father.

Vegeta was getting aggitated and asked, "And just where am I supposed to go?"

Bulma theatricallly threw her hands up in the air and made her eyes big so he'd understand that she didn't know and it wasn't her problem and answered, "Hello? Dad?....Yeah there's no air conditioning here either...Of course not, Mom's always in the garden....really?....I can stay and help....okay, thanks Dad, bye." Bulma mashed down the hang up button and dialed againafter she heard the dial tone and put the phone up to her ear. She was calling Yamcha again after not recieving a call back that morning. This time she got a ring tone but then her call went to voicemail. "Damn it." She said under her breath. Then she shrieked, "Oh no, Vegeta! Yuck! You just put your sweaty back all on my bed!"

Now shirtless, the Saiyan prince was laying on Bulma's bed underneath the ceiling fan on high. "Get someone to change it." Vegeta shrugged and lifted himself off the bed, leaving a few damp spots where he was sweating.

"Gross! I loved that comforter, too." She moaned and then said, "Okay, while I arrange for someone to change my bed covers, I'm going to change and me and you are going somewhere."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his bare muscular chest and raised his brow. "Uh huh...?"

"You can train and I can relax and we won't bother anyone. It's a place me and Goku went as kids. Just please wait here and I'll change in the bathroom and please try no to get anything else sweaty." Bulma crinkled her nose and walked to her dresser, pulled a drawred open and fished out a fist full of what looked like to Vegeta, pink strings. She stepped into the bethroom and closed the door.

Some picture frames by Bulma's bed caught Vegeta's interest. He sat on the edge of the bed and pickedeach up one at a time. The first picture was of her Mom and Dad and the second was of her and her boyfriend. Vegeta found himself looking at it in disgust. The nest photo was of her and Goku as kids on a motorcycle. Then there was one of her that looked like she took it herself. Her hair was in a high pony, she had no make up on and had on a simple tank top. She had the biggest smile he ever seen her have, but you could still see her big blue eyes looking at the camera lense as if it were a long lost friend. For some reason out of all of them, this one was his favorite.

Vegeta placed the framed photo back where it was standing and the bathroom door popped open. She looked almost like she did in the picture he was admiring. She had pulled her hair back, high on her head and there was no trace of make up on her face. She smelled cocoa butter sun screen as she passed by him to grab her sunglasses. "I'll tell you how to get to this island I had in mind if you fly us there. I don't feel like filling the plane up, it's just too damn hot." Bulma was pulling on her shirt to let some air in.

Agreeing, Vegeta left the bedroom and Bulma followed with the notepad in her hand and wrote a note to her parents informing them where they would be. She left the pad on the counter and walked outssdie with Vegeta.

"Okay, how are we going to go about this?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

Vegeta turned to her, also thinking and said, "Well if you don't mind my 'sweaty back' you could get on."

"I think you got all of it off on my bed." Bulma said in the same smart-ass tone.

Vegeta turned away from her and Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him squat and his hands grab her behind her knees and hoisted her on his back. Bulma adjusted herself until she was comfortable and then he blasted. She shrieked in his ear and tightened her grip with her legs, wrapping them tighter around him. The loud scream jarred the Saiyan and he stopped in the air, "What the hell?" Vegeta demanded, sticking a finger in his ear.

"I was hardly on!" Bulma asnwered.

"You were, too." Vegeta argued.

"Just don't go so fast and be so wreckless, okay!" Bulma asked and she held on tighter.

Vegeta groaned and asked, "So where it this place." He started progressing slower.

Bulma informed, "Go Southeast from here, way past the moutains. There will be a bunch of little islands grouped together. You can pick whatever one you would like to train on."

He nodded and accelerated a little faster. The wind felt amazing against both of them compared to their suffering in the heat. Once they were away from land and were over ocean, Vegeta lowered himself and figured he'd a rise from Bulma if he sprayed her with water. To his surprise, she enjoyed it and started to giggle and watch the fish jump in the air. Vegeta found himself smiling too, but only because of her pleasure.

Vegeta touched down on white sand and let Bulma hop off his back. Bulma slid off and put her toes in the water while Vegeta looked around the island from where he was standing. He hovered straight up until he could see over the trees and found where he was going to go. "Woman, I'll be - - uh..."

Bulma's clothes were gone. The tank and shorts that she was previously wearing were now discarded on higher land and she laid, sprawled out on her back underneath the blazing hot sun but close enough to the water to where the water would rush in and cool her off. She was now in, what looked like to him, bra and underwear.

"Have you no cuth?" Vegeta shouted, lowering himself from the sky. He tried to sound apalled but was debating whether she should have gotten her pink 'ensemble' in a larger, or better for him, smaller size.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked, lowering her sunglasses.

"You heard me!"

"Oh," she laughed, " this is a bathing suit, not underwear Vegeta."

"But it looks so much the same."

"I know, now what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I'll be more that way," Vegeta pointed, not being able to form words at this moment," If you need me, just shriek." The Vegeta blasted off to another part of the island.

Bulma shrugged and adjusted the glass back on her face. Waves crashed and water swept in underneath her and made her kick and giggle as she laid back down on the sand.

She felt the sun's rays make her skin tingle and relax. Too bad her mind was prone to doing the exact opposite. Yamcha was paying her no attention for two days now. Even if he was off training before the androids got here, he would have called her back when he was finished or before he left. And that was another thing. The Androids were coming and it had everyone in a tizzy. Everyone was off training or doing something to preare for their arrival in less than three years.

Bulma let out sigh and decided to think about something else. Like how Vegeta was checking her out. She knew he was staring, there was no doubt about it or her bad boy fantasies running wild again. But then again why wouldn't he do anything? All he could think about was yell at her for taking her clothes off. Everythngthing was becoming a mystery to her.

_Rsshh Rsshh. Rsshh._

"Hello? Vegeta? If something hits me I'm going to - - AHHHHHH!"

Vegeta began rapidly punching and kicking into thin air, working up a sweat so thick it was beginning to drip off his nose and some drip in his eyes. Vegeta huffed and panted and dug his knuckles in his eyes to rid the stinging and he sat down on a large boulder. His mouth hung open and swept the moisture from his forehead away with the back of his hand.

Training was so difficult today. Maybe today just wasn't his day. First, the Gravity Room becomes over heated with no AC and then Bulma brain washes him with her skimpy bathing suit. All he could think about was how flimsy the material she wore was and how they were alone on this island. He could do anything he wanted to with her. he could pull one of those pink strings and her top would be off in no time. her bottoms were no obstacle either. He thought about sliding them down those lotion covered legs and making her..."AHHHHHH!"

"Hunh?" Vegeta's head snapped up his mind movie was ejected. Bulma's scream rang through out the whole forest sending birds and small critters scurrying for their lives. _Bsshhhhh!_ Vegeta rocketed into the air to the shore where he had dropped the girl off and seen a giant dinosaur stomping over to her.

Acting fast, Vegeta landed in front of the frantic Bulma, dividing her from the beast.

_ROARRR!_ Bellowed the reptillian, charging full speed at the two. Suddenly Vegeta felt something latch onto him and noticed Bulma shaking with fear was holding on to him. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" Vegeta went to shove her back buth is hand landed on one of her breasts. He heard Bulma gasp after he pushed her and he jerked his hand back and shook it in reaction to the embarrassing action.

Razor sharp teeth snapped at the Prince and he watched as a few strands of his hair were victims to his slow movement. Vegeta drew an arm back and his fist collided with the dino's snout. It's dinner plate sized eyes squinted with pain and he roared. The animal turned and began swatting at Vegeta with his whip-like tail.

He managed to dodge the swings until he looked back to check on Bulma. "Hold on Vegeta! I have something in my pocket!" She shouted up at him and ran to her clothes. Vegeta watched in awe as she ran and knew it would be a matter of a few more strides and her bathing suit would fail to contain her. Reality came back when the end of the dinosaur's tail swung and struck his cheek.

Vegeta's jaw dropped and he felt his face and winced. He looked at the smear of blood left on his hands and ducked when a chopping sounds came at him. A helicopter from one of Bulma's capsules was started and was operating without any pilot. The blindly directed machine caught the reptile's attention and gave two snaps before it actually swallowed the helicopter.

The beast's eyes bugged out in shock and fear and within seconds the dinaosaur fell to the ground. Pools of blood gushed from its mouth. Vegeta lowered to the ground and he heard Bulma running and panting up behind him. This time he had the willpower to keep from looking back because he figured that woman and her ta-tas have gotten him in enough trouble for one day.

He felt her grab his arm with caution, also making sure that the giant lizard was dead. Vegeta mumbled , "He ate it and the blades cut him from the inside."

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Wow." He looked down at her.

"What?!" She demanded.

"When I came here you were a complete basket case. I show up and you save the day? Impressive." Vegeta explained with a smirk. "How did you even come up wth that?"

"I don't know. I was scared and then I guess I felt secure when you showed up. Then I just got to thinking that I forgot to take a defective capsule out of my shorts before I left and thought that he would eat it and do exactly that. Trust me, that's the bravest I ever got, even when I was with Yamcha and Goku as kids." Bulma laughed.

Bulma was impressed even with herself and was even a little proud. Then she turned to Vegeta who was still looking over the beast from a distance. He looked like he was proud for her. She noticed that she still had a hold of his arm and really looked over all the muscles he had in his arms and bare torso. His body was better than the the dude on the cover of those romance novels. "Thank you for helping me," Bulma began. She watched him look down at her, with something burning in his eyes and his chest heaving. "If it weren't for you I would have still been thrashing n the sand and eatin al - -mmm!"

Vegeta pressed his lips hard to hers and caught her in a kiss. It scared her at first but then relaxed when he squeezed her close to his chest and held her chin with a mighty hand. She kissed back just as hard and about thriteen seconds later he pulled away and pushed her back.

"Thank you?" Bulma giggled.

Vegeta snorted and pushed her out of his way making her lose her balance and fall to the sand. He ran a few strides and then jetted over the trees. Bulma got up and dusted herself off, touching her lips. The only thing that came to thought right now was 'amazing." and "What did I do?" Bulma sat on the sand indian style and picked up to handfuls of sand and let the grains funnel into a mound. It was about two hours of her thought on the kiss and Vegeta's actions. She was tired of thinking about it and thought it would be more wirth her time to go find Vegeta and explain herself. Or have him explain himself. Or whatever. She wasn't so certain who was at fault or there was even a problem.

"Ew..OW!" Bulma cried. The bend in her arm was cut by a thin vine but she continued walking while picking out the little thorns. "Vegeta! Where are you? Vegeta? Eeek!" Bulma nearly fainted when a little black snake slithered across her path. She puffed out a breath and called, "Vegeta! Please answer me!" It was more a whine than a demand.

"Over here." Finally, Vegeta answered and he didn't sound so far away. Bulma followed where she heard his voice and stumbled over a tree root and scraped her knee.

"Owie." She whimpered. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her glowing red knee. "Why did you leave like that?" Bulma sincerely asked. Vegeta's ebony eyes locked on her and thoughts came rushing back and made her wobble a bit as she paced towards him.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I want you to answer me. I'm not mad that you kissed me, I'm not mad that you left me on the ground, and I'm not mad that you ran off. I just want to know why."

Vegeta cringed at the word "kiss" and replied, "Why what?"

"Why you did those things." She stamped her foot like a child and crossed her arms.

"I'm going. Get your clothes or they get left behind." Vegeta ordered.

"Fuck the clothes!"

"Then let's go."

Bulma went to climb and then breathed in real sharp. "My knee." She said.

Vegeta cradled her in his arms and pressed her against his chest and blasted away. He didn't care abut how fast he was going or whether she liked it or not. He was just getting the hell out of there.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time they arrived back at Capsule Corp., the sun was starting to set. "This was a wasted day." Vegeta grumbled before the landed.

Bulma was getting annoyed, "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Next thing she knew she was set, gently this time, on the ground and Vegeta headed towards the house. "Vegeta!"

"Bulma?"

"Yamcha? Yamcha! Hi." Bulma greeted.

"Where did you two go?" Yamcha looked at Bulma getting suspicious.

"We just left becasue the AC was broken here and he needed a place to train becasue the GR doesn't have anything to maintain a bearable temperature so we went to this island. But damn, there was this dinosaur coming for me and Vegeta came out of no where and saved me."

"Yeah, remind me to thank him later." Yamcha gumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulma placed a fist on hip.

"I called you today and you weren't there. I was going to take today off to spend with you but you were out with _Vegeta_."

"Oh Yamcha, it's not like that at all!," She felt guilty leaving out the part where he kissed her. It felt almost like she was lying to him, "Besides, I've tried calling you for two days and your phone was turned off and then my call went to your voicemail. What's up with that, huh?" Bulma shouted.

"My phone was turned off becasue it went dead when I was at Roshi's and I wasn't near the phone when you called."

"Yeah, very convenient excuse."

"It's true! Ask your mother! I called about forty minutes after you did."

"I believe you." She smiled and walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly embracing her back and kissed her on the forehead. "Well," she started, "we'll schedule another day to spend all day together, okay? Maybe sometime next week."

"That sounds good." Yamcha smiled down at her and tugged on her pony tail. "Well I have to go now. I got a job bartending down at this night club called Cannon's. This is my first night."

"You didn't tell me you were applying for a job?" Bulma knit her eyebrows together, pulling away from his hug.

"Well actually someone else got me the job. I've got to boogie, babe. See ya." He kissed her on the cheek and yelled back, "I'll call you ahead of time when we can go out, okay."

"Okay." She mumbled and saluted him sarcasticaly. She crossed her arms and entered the house.

Vegeta left the house just as he seen Bulma walking across the grass to come in when Yamcha left. He leapt from the window and thudded softly on the lawn. He was in a pair of boxers, the closest thing he could come to a bathing suit in his mind and he strode to the pool.

He stood at the edge, looking at his refeltion in the clear, blue water and jumped in. The water made a thunderous noise and came falling down in the pool. He glided through the water with ease, feeling the coolness of the water pass over and around his body.

Vegeta did a few laps back and forth across the pool and the floated on his back, staring up at the sky. He drifted aimlessly on top of the water appearing to just be star gazing. His thoughts all went back to the island. Bulma's bravery and cowardlyness made him all hot and bothered at the same time to where he just couldn't resist sticking his tongue behind her teeth. The boobs and the bathing suit had something to do with it also. All of this was going to get him in some kind of trouble, he just knew it.

The sound of an automatic sliding glass door was heard over the crickets and the dull sound of the city. Vegeta put the bottom half of his body in the water and turned away from Bulma who was coming out to the pool. "Wait! Please don't get out." Bulma pleaded.

"I wasn't." Vegeta said.

"Oh. Can I join you?"

"Do as you please, I don't care." Vegeta answered gruffly.

Bulma sat on the edge of the pool letting her feet dangle in the water. She pulled on her hair tie and let her hair fall around her shoulders. She used her arms to let her slide into the water and she kicked over to where he was standing. "Can we please talk about what happened today?"

"What is there to talk about?" Vegeta snapped.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, "What? It was stupid and it won't happen again, okay?"

"Why do you say that?" Bulma's asked softly.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Bulma looked down. "I guess you have a point." Bulma rested her elbows on the edge of the pool next to Vegeta.

"You guess?"

Bulma shrugged, "Let's face it. You were right. He's not the best boyfriend in the world."

Vegeta turned to face her, some what intrigued in what she had to say. "What are you getting at?"

Bulma giggled huskily and paddled backwards in the water. Vegeta smirked and started inching closer playfully. Then Bulma flipped in the water and swam as fast as her arms and legs would let her go but then she felt two strong arms catch her by the waist and pulled her backwards. Bulma laughed loudly and Vegeta held a finger up to her mouth.

Vegeta was starting to chuckle at their playing and he let her go. Bulma caught her breath and sat up on the concrete edge of the pool, wringing her hair out and Vegeta lifted himself next to her. Bulma was still smiling and looked next to her at the Saiyan. She got the same light feeling she got when she was joking around with him on the couch, but there was a lot more of a sexual weight to it this time.

The red, raised scratch left behind by the dinosaur's tail stretched diagonally down, starting from his cheek bone nearest to his eye to his chin. Bulma thoughtfully ran her thumb over it's bumpy surface. "It will be gone by tomorrow." Vegeta informed in a low voice. But her hand never left his face. She leaned towards his lips slowly but jerked slightly.

"Holy cow, what is wrong?" Bulma kicked her leg in the water.

Vegeta grunted, "This isn't right."

"How?"

"It just is." Vegeta lied.

"Do you want me to go inside?" Bulma asked.

"No."

"But you don't want to kiss me?"

"No! Yes, wait! What was the question?" Vegeta was confusing himself with the truth and what he wanted. He wanted her to leave him a lone, go away, ignore him and spend all her time with the human boyfriend of hers and leave him to train and become a Super Saiyan. But the truth was he wanted to do more than kiss her, since he got to know her as a person he wanted her to be with him than the Yamcha boy. What he wanted was having a battled with what he truly wanted and it was driving him crazy.

Bulma groaned and crossed her arms. "You make perfect sense though. This isn't right. Getting involved with you is causing both of us grief. I was a little attracted to you before," She paused to giggle, "Actually I've always had a thing for bad guys."

"A thing?" Vegeta cocked his head.

"It's just a fantasy though. I guess that's why I haven't been able to get anything deeper than I am now. Just some phone calls and fooling around, sometimes sex." She shrugged.

Vegeta froze. It was common instinct to want to have sex, especially to a Saiyan. Sex didn't mean he was falling in love or getting any weak attachments. So it was okay to act on it, now that he knew she wanted it.

Bulma seen his expression turn almost devious and she giggled, "Stop looking at me like that and answer me."

"Yes, I want to kiss you." Vegeta answered, and he leaned forward, brushing her lips softly with his. To his excitement he leaned into him and began climbing on top of him as if to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

His back was flat against the concrete surface around the pool and she had his hips straddled. His hands slid from her shoulders, down her sides, and to her hips. Bulma enjoyed the roughness of his wroked hands and came up for air from her kisses. She lay her hands flat on his chest and sucked in a gasp of air when she felt something bump up between her legs.

"You want to go for a ride?" Vegeta asked. Bulma was shocked that he would say something like that, but answered him with an obvious 'yes' as she drug her finger tips along his marble hard stomach and kissed his chest.

Vegeta sat up and let her off him and stood, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he walked towards the house. Thank Dr. Briefs for small favors such as putting in an automatic door so Vegeta didn't have to take one hand off of her.

With each step up the stairs to her bedroom, Bulma's heart thumped louder inside her head. She wanted to do the right thing and tell him to put her down. However the more she thought about doing the right thing, she asked herself why she thought she should do one loyal thing for Yamcha's sake when she knew that a girl got him the job and was more than likely promising her daddy who owns the club that he'll treat his baby right.

But while Yamcha was away, the more interested she became in Vegeta and she was starting to develop a crush. Now it was obvious and harder than ever before. She was going to treat herself to her bad boy fantasy and switch roles with Yamcha for tonight.

Her bare back touched the satin covering of her bed and heard the door shut. The weird, erotic moment she had when feeding Vegeta egg rolls was now replaced with tonight. She was nervous and it felt like her first time all over again. It may not have been her first time making love, but it was the first time it was with a Saiyan. Him being Vegeta of all people made her nervous, second guessing herself if this wasn't some slutty thing to do.

Still cold from the water, Vegeta's hands, like ice, ran over the features in her shoulders. Bulma's excitement was obvious in her bathing suit top when he ran his hands over it. They glided back up to the strings around the neck and with little force, pulled the top lose and it lost shaped over her breasts. She felt the material being removed and she tilted her head back, feeling the moment.

Vegeta wanted to kiss her all over but doing that seemed a little too lovey, so he opted to get more straight to the point. He peeled the bottom's off and let his hand cover what the bottoms used to and felt her heat. He kept it there and lowered his mouth to her ear and said in a low voice, "Are you sure?"

Shaking beneath him, Bulma nodded and started kissing him along his jaw and ear.

"Then why are you trembling?"

"Im just cold..." Vegeta gathered the covers and Bulma lifted her body so he could pulled them out. He pulled the comforter around the two of them and positioned himself between her legs and she finished, "...and I'm nervous." She admitted, looking the shyest he'd ever seen her.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Vegeta entered her, getting her used to his size. Bulma drew in a quick gasp and then relaxed into the soft surface of the bed. He sarted to thrust very slowly and picked up the pace the more excited she became. Her toes flexed and curled and her breathing quickened.

"Oh." Bulma whimpered a looked at him in the eyes. They were the only things that stood out in his sight in the darkened room and it was as if they were drawing him in. If he looked at them any longer, he could have swore he would have lost all sanity so he held her close to his chest with one arm and pumped faster so he wouldn't have to look at her entrancing orbs.

All that filled the black room was a mixture of "Ah"s, "Oh"s, and the pale moon light outside Bulma's window. Then Bulma howled, melting into the pillow and Vegeta couldn't hold out any longer. His body tightened and he released. Careful not to suffocate her, Vegeta collapsed to the right side of her and took in a deep breat has he watched Bulma catch her's.

She looked over at him in the dark and rolled over on top of him so her head was resting on his heaving chest. "That was the best." she sighed. There was no answer from him, just some shifting. "Okay, well I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." Bulma cooed and closed her eyes.

Vegeta waited until he was sure that she was in a deep sleep before he slipped out form under her and snuck out of the bedroom. He padded down the hallway naked and retreated to his bedroom where he retrieved a fresh pair of underpants. Feeling tired himself, he laid down on the bed, still reliving what happened only less the forty minutes ago. He slipped into a light sleep and was up at four to train.


	4. Chapter Four

It had been about a week since that unforgettable night and Bulma hadn't spoke three words to him since then. The whole time Vegeta had been trainging in the Gravity Room ever since her father altered it to withstand the different climate changes. Ever since then, Vegeta seemed to live his whole day in that damned room. And ever since, Bulma fought the urge to turn the monitor on just so she could see him. It was final. She had become absolutely _infatuated_ with the Saiyan Prince.

Today, Bulam got the nerve to knock on the Gravity Room door. "What?!" shouted Vegeta from inside. In the past, it would have made Bulma jump tp hear hims bark at her like that, but now she just waited.

The door swung open and the angry expression on Vegeta's face was turned to one of being slightly annoyed. "What is it?" he repeated.

These qwer ethe first words he had said to her in days and even as hars as the were, Bulma loved to hear them. "I noticed you were spending a lot of time training and thought you would like to go for a swim with me?" She smiled and pulled on the string peeking out of her shirt to show she already had on her bathing suit.

"Look," Vegetamassaged his temples, "I can't just run off with you everytime you want to _play_. I have wasted enough time with this dreaded heat already. I have to prepare for the threat among Earth, become Super Saiysn, and all you care about is fooling around as you put it. Go find that human boy to satisfy you. I'm busy."

Bulma's world fell when the door shut. Maybe she was making love out of nothing but lust. The rectangular bu;ge in the pocket of her shorts buzed and she puled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Yamcha."

"Any plans for today?"

Bulma looked at the Gravity Room behind her and answered, "No, no plans." she sounded let down and bored.

"You do now. Get beautiful and I'll pick you up at eight."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Then the other end went silent.

It did no used for him to basically tell her to get lost because Vegeta hardly concentrated after he slammed the door in her face. He walked over to the control panel and increased the amount of gravity in the room. He sent blasts from his hands everywhere around the room and deflected them all, or so he thought. Once he was sure he blocked the very last ki blast, he started thinking about Bulma and playing around in the pool. Then the back of his head was walloped with a blast that had richocheted off the wall.

"Damn." He spat. He reached up to the back of his head and cursed himself for being so careless. He was becoming more and more frustrated that he hadn't achieved Super Saiyan of hadn't got in adequate training. What was Goku's secret? How was it possible that he, a third class clown, was more superior to one of a royal blood line?

He became angry and growled deep within his throat. He bellowed a howl and sent a powerful, strong blast and took off running. The blast bounced off of the back wall and zipped in his direction where he dodged in. As soon as he was able to turned around, it had done reflected of the opposite wall, aiming for him again. This continued for nearly an hour and a half, which as the same time, under the new, intense gravity. He stopped when the blast weakened and faded. His knees failed him and casued him to fall to the floor on his hands. He attempted to rise, but with the next step, fell over again.

He rolled to his back on the floor, chest heaving and sweat dripping. He huffed and realized that he didn't have the energy to get upset with himself any longer for today. Pessimistic thoughts entered his mind the more he lied there, motionless, not able to stand on his trembling, tired muscles.

Succeeding in his next attempt to walk, Vegeta fought through the tightening in his legs to return the gravity to Earth's normal force. A towel was draped around his neck to dry up th swear that continued to form around his neck once he stepped out to the still blazing sun.

"Did you have a nice work out Vegeta?" Bulma's mother asked when he walked inside the house. She had that nauseatingly sweet smile, which was so big her eyes appeared to be closed, plastered on her flawless face. Vegeta answered with is usualy rude grunt and took the stairs up to the bathroom.

Before he opened his bathroom door he heard a thumping of music coming from Bulma's room. he had no idea why that would be so he shrugged, yet continued to wonder when he was showering. After the acute comfort from the shower, Vegeta dried and dressed and left the steaming room. Bulma strode in front of his as soon as he opened the door and he could smell vanilla, honey, and rain. The scent he went weak for. Then he noticed her attire.

It was a short black dress, with little skinny straps on the shoulders and criss-crossed down her back. The hem of the dress danced around her mid-thigh and shot up three extra inches in height with the help from a pair of red, strappy heels the outfit nearly made his mouth water. "Woman." He said sternly.

Her bouncy blue hair fliped around with her head. "Hunh?" She asked.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going out."

"Out?"

"Yamcha called," Bulma said in hopes in would bother him, "he wanted to take me some where tonight. Do you think he'll like this on me?"

"Please," Vegeta groaned, "Don't try to mess with me."

"Why? You've been messing with me for a whole week."

"I haven't even spoke to you for a week, how could I possibly mess with you."

"Exactly that." The Bulma lowered her voice, "Ever since we, er.."

"Fucked?"

"Fucked," she rolled her eyes, "You haven't said a word to me, you left me that night, and you've been as mean as a snake today. It's not fair."

"Bulma?" came Yamcha's voice from the bottom of the stairs, "Are you up here?" Then there were foot steps.

"You want to talk about being unfair? Enjoy your date." Vegeta scoffed and walked into his room.

Bulma stared at his door and Yamcha came up behind her. He slid his arm around on of hers to link them and asked, "Are you ready to go?" He planted a kiss of her cheek.

"Yeah." She choked out, still staring at the empty space where Vegeta was standing.

"Wow, this is where we're going?" Bulma asked peering out the car window. People were lined up outside of a thumping, flashy club. Yamcha parked on the curb and jogged around to the passenger's side to let Bulma out. "Thankyou." She giggled and adjusted her dress.

"Come on in." The bouncer said winking at Bulma and Yamcha led her through the door by the hand.

"This is so cool, thank you." Bulma commented. Flashing lights came from the ceiling and the music was so loud it thumped in her chest. She squeezed through people and nearly had to sprint to keep up with Yamcha as he made his way up to the bar. He purchased to shots and by the time she caught up with him he was bringing a tiny glass to her.

"I thought we could dance and have fun, then go back to my house." Yamcha chuckled in her ear. She giggled as she downed her shot and returned the glass to the counter. She hung her arms around his neck and his hands gripped her waist and they began to grind to the music.

They danced to a few more songs, but then Bulma found she really missed Vegeta. She sat on the bar stool and ordered screw driver, but barely sipped at it. "Are you sure you don't want to get up and dance, it's a slow song." Yamcha tried to persuade her to get up. Bulma slumped her shoulders. Sure it was a love song but the lyrics were about loving someone else and that was too ironic for her. Yamcha groaned, "Is there something you want to talk about because you act like you have something on your mind." He asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Suddenly a womans voice came out of no where, shrieking at Yamcha. "Just like in the song, huh?" Asked a short woman sarcasticaly. She looked like she was about five years younger than Bulma. "So this is the someone else." She said more as an observation than a question.

Yamcha froze. The mysterious woman tapped her foot. Bulma slid off the stool and walked away.

"Bulma!" shouted Yamcha as he watched her excuse herself past people.

"Look I have another girlfriend now. Please leave me alone." Yamcha pleaded and he took off behind Bulma. By the time he found her, she was standing on the curb, trying to flag down a taxi. "Bulma, babe, get in the car."

Bulma said nothing, just kept searching down the street for an available cab.

"If you get in the car, I'll take you home." Yamcha negotiated.

Bulma weighed the options and huffed, walked to her side of the car. Yamcha hurried to the driver's side incase she decided to bolt. They merged in with traffic and were slowly moving when Bulma shouted, "What the hell was that Yamcha?"

"She was an ex of mine, I swear. She follows me around to clubs all the time and she just happened to show up there. I'm sorry you had to see that." Yamcha explained.

"Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life if I so chose to spend it with you? Do I actually have to _share_ you?" Then Bulma stopped, listening to her own words and figured Vegeta was feeling the same way.

"You're not sharing me, you have me, you have all of me!"

"How did you get that job Yamcha?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He laughed.

"Tell me how you got the damn job!" Bulma yelled.

"Okay a girl got it for me. She likes me and I'm only friends with her Bulma so don't jump to conclusions."

"And the red headed bimbo was a teammate's little sister who was only there to cheer her big brother on, right?" Bulma crossed her arms.

"So you're saying..."

"Yamcha we can't be doing this to ourselves. I can't keep doing this to me," Bulma shook her head, "take me home." She finished.

"So does this mean we're breaking up?"

"I won't tell anyone I broke up with you if you're so worried about your ego." Bulma rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"This is a big deal to me Bulma. Are you sure you don't want to give it another day and we can do something else tomorrow before I leave."

"Yamcha, don't make this harder than it has to be."

Then in silence, Yamcha rolled slowly into Capsule Corp. "Bye, I guess."

"Bye." Bulma said and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're really breaking my heart, Bulma." Yamcha said looking like a puppy who had no home. The same look he gave her everytime something gone wrong. This time it was her job to realize she had to give it up and take a chance on what she really wanted.

"You're my first boyfriend, Yamcha, but I think we just mistaken care for love. I'll always love you just like I'll always love Goku and Krillin and all our other friends. You'll still be special to me." She patted his hand and got out of thecar. She shut the door, stood and waved good-bye to him as he returned the wave and rolled slowly backwards, and turned to leave the property out into the city night.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **So sorry, I have been quite busy this past week and I tried to have this up a couple days ago but I figured that no one was really reading or enjoying my story becasue only one person has reviewed, not that I don't appreciate it, it's made me very happy, but I'd love some feed back on how to make this and my furthur writing better becasue it doesn't seem that this is at all enjoyable. Hopefully more people read this and I'm sorry for the delay to those who were keeping up.

It was only less than a year and a half left until the great battle with the androids. Summer was fading into Fall very quickly and Bulma and Vegeta's relationship was at a all time high as far as sex went. The passion was too great between them that their lives went like this; sex, a few days of seperation, sex, fighting over days of seperation, seperation, sex, etc.

Bulma was on her way to visit Vegeta after not talking to him for four days and brought him and her a sports drink. She rapped on the door of the Gravity Room and announced, "It's me."

The door opened and Vegeta stood shirtless and grabbed Bulma to snatch her into the Gravity Room. He kissed her roughly and Bulma pushed away some for air. They had been having their "play" sessions in the privacy of Vegeta's Gravity Room after Bulma's mother almost cought them in the backwards cowgirl. This way there would be less of a chance to have any intruders during their time together. "I brought you something to drink." She handed him one of the drinks in her hand.

Vegeta took the drinks and was astonised that Bulma had half way downed her drink before his eyes. Bulma wiped her mouth with the back of her sweater sleeve and sighed, "I've been very dry for a while." She took another sip.

"I believe I can cure that," Vegeta gave a playful smirk and started to kiss her neck.

A strange feeling suddenly washed over her and her mouth got very watery. Bulma's stomach felt all churny and she pushed Vegeta back as hard as she could, but she failed, feeling more like trying to push a steel wall out of the way, and her red

sports drink came back up and soaked Vegeta's shorts.

Vegeta looked down in horror. "T - that's disgusting!"

"I'm so sorry Vegeta, I just suddenly got sick. Yesterday morning I threw up my bagel, but then I was fine. Maybe I should go see a doctor." Bulma thought out loud and watched Vegeta storm out of the room. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

"To change my shorts." Vegeta growled with frustration.

"Well I'll get someone to mop up the floor," She said following behind him in a pleading tone, "And I'll go to the doctor and I'll see you tonight okay?"

There was no answer from him and he was in the house. Bulma threw her hands up and pulled out her phone. "Mom, I was bringing something to Vegeta and I threw up on the floor, do you think you can have someone come clean it up. Oh and can you make me a doctor's appointment because yesterday morning I - - -" Bulma stopped and an awful thought came to mind. She was struck with awe and dropped the phone on the grass.

"Bulma?" came her mother's voice from the ground.

Bulma picked up the phone and ordered, "Mom, meet me in the garden, now!" and then she power walked to the garden.

***

Vegeta slipped out of his puke drenched clothes and slipped into a new pair of underwear and shorts. He really wasn't as mad as he come off to be outside, as a matter of fact he wondered himself what could be wrong with her. Was it that he cared or was it that he cared that he wouldn't get nookie today?

Someone had already mopped up the rejected drink off the floor, but at the same time something was missing. There was something in the room with the two of them, but it had the power level of a mouse, so he figured whatever it was had been let out when the mess was cleaned up. But that couldn't be right. The power lever didn't arrive to his attention until Bulmaa came to the door, and then left when he walked away from her. It just didn't make any sense.

Then it hit him like three billion times gravity.

***

"Bulma, honey, what's wrong? You're shaking!" Bulma's mother put down her watering can and slipped of her gloves. Bulma's arms slung around her and she hugged ger daughter back. "What ever is the matter dear?"

"I have something to tell you, so you mgiht want to sit down." Bulma pulled one of the lawn chairs out for her mother and let her sit down and she paced for a bit. "So, I broke up with Yamcha."

"Oh what else is new?" her mother laughed.

"But for good this time, and ever since then I've been seeing someone else."

"Who?" Mrs. Briefs slapped the table.

"Vegeta."

Her mother squealed, "I knew it! It was so predictable. He is a handsome young man, I wouldn't blame you. But isn't he a little, I don't know how to say it, but stand off-ish? Arrogant? Mean? Killer? Ev - - -"

"I get it, Mom, he's not exactly bachelor of the month. But things got heavy between us and I think I might be - - -"

"Getting married?"

"Pregnant." came a familiar masculan voice.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick again." Bulma held her stomach and sat down in the other lawn chair. She couldn't believe that she would ever be having this talk with her mother _and_ Vegeta.

Vegeta walked into the garden with his arms crossed and a facial expression that made him look like he had aged twenty - five years over the past ten minutes.

"But," stammered Mrs. Briefs , "How long have you been seeing each other, er, like this?"

"Like, a few months." Bulma winced, "But it's not _so_ bad becasue we really got to know each other over the past year and a half, and only a fraction of it was sexual."

Mrs. Briefs sat up a little straighter and tried to maintain her compsure and not lash out at the Saiyan standing between them. "Okay. I'm going to schedule you in a doctor's appointment to see if you realy are...pregnant. Until then I want you two to sit here and discuss the options if there actually is a child involved." She got up from her chair and offered it to Vegeta who took it with out making eye contact of saying a word and she walked off.

They both felt some form of shame, especially seeing Mrs. Briefs so serious and hurt compared to her usual happy-go-lucky personality. Vegeta tapped on the table with his fingers and Bulma fidgeted with a loose string on her sweater.

"You had to expect that this would happen." Bulma finally spoke quietly.

"So it's my fault?" Vegeta leaned back and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm totally blaming you, but yeah you had a hand in this if you don't recall."

"Well I think we both know what needs to be done here."

Bulma's jaw nearly dropped and whispered, "Marriage?"

Vegeta's face screwed up into a that's-so-not-what-I-had-in-mind-or-would-ever-consider face and corrected, "Get rid of it."

"Get _rid_ of it, as in _kill_ it?"

"What other way is there?"

"Vegeta! Atleast you can give it to someone!"

Vegeta's face became stone and quickly added, "Not going to happen."

"So you would rather keep it?"

"Than give it away, yes. But I don't want it to be born."

"Ha!" Bulma threw her hands up and said, "And I don't want to kill a my almost child. So now what do we do? I don't know why we even arguing about this so soon because I don't even know if I am or not."

"Oh wake up!" Vegeta demanded. "You just happen to get sick in the morning and there just happens to be an increasing power that follows yours around everwhere you go?"

"Oh Kami I really am Pregnant."

"Good morning princess, you finally get it!" Vegeta said in a smart ass tone.

"Vegeta, what if we did keep it, together? Why can't we?"

Vegeta became motionless and explained, "There can't be a "we" woman. I'm leaving as soon as the androids are gone. Therefore having this child is completely stupid, it could kill you, you're so fragile. And I? The Prince of all Saiyans, a father to Siayan - _Human_ hybrid? You're fucking crazy to keep it. But it's fine, if you want it, keep it. But I won't claim it, nor will I let it haunt me for the rest of my life. This stupid mistake I made here on Earth, next to nearly being beat to death by Kakarot, will stay here on Earth! So don't expect me to throw my life away playing house with you on this pathetic mud ball of a planet."

In front of Bulma's teary eyes, she watched the lawn table flip in the air and snap the umbrella into the rose bushes. "Oh yeah?" Bulma sobbed out, "You're already throwing your life away trying to become something you're not! Why don't you 'wake up' from that dream of yours and face it. You're not a Super Saiyan!" Then she got up from her chair, knocking that over in the process, and walked away wiping at the streams down her face.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **Okay so I stood corrected, I checked out the traffic on my story, and I was amazed. It might not be as big as most of the other stories people have wrote, and this is my first story so I really don't have anything to compare it to, but it seems that the traffic went down drastically when I paused the chapter installments (which was one new chapter everyday). I hope the numbers go up and I most of all I hope I'm not dissapointing anybody with this story. PLEASE leave comments and please critisize. Even leave things you would like to see. Okay, on with Chapter Six!

It had been months since the heated argument in the garden between Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy and the only thing he had done for her and her baby was explain everything to Chi Chi and get her to aid with facts about what to expect when carrying a Saiyan's child. As if he couldn't have helped her with that.

However, the more it seemed to Bulma that he didn't care, the more this situation nested in his thoughts. He may have been a cold murderer but it was still his son, a part of him, that was growing inside one of the most beautiful women he had ever came in contact with on Earth.

Dusk that evening caused temperatures to drop dramatically. Bulma was curled up on the couch with three blankets draped over her lap and had a mack massager she ordered humming behind her back as she sat. Her back was killing her and found that it casued her to have to cut work short. She called Chi Chi up on her phone.

"Bulma's preganancy hot line, what information can I give you today?" Chi Chi's voice answered.

"Cut it out, please. My back is killing me and my legs hurt so bad I can't freaking sleep." whined Bulma into the phone. She started to put buttermilk ranck on a celery stick but rememebered that Chi Chi specifically intructed her that dairy was a no-go for having a Saiyan child. Only one of the few major differences between human preganancy and Saiyan pregnancy.

"I'd just say look up some exercises. Get Vegeta to help you with that. It's something he likes to do and it would get him more involved." Chi Chi suggested.

Bulma let out an annoyed growl, "Seriously Chi Chi, he and I are not going to be a happy family, ever. He doesn't give a damn about me or the baby."

"He asked me to help you."

"Which he never should have done without asking me and more than likely did it more to piss me off than to help me any." The celery stick snapped and she stuck out her tongue in disgust. She mouthed the word 'peanut butter' to her mother who was bringing in a heating pad for her daughter's back.

"Oh come on, I think he does care. With all his pride you think he would be making hour long speeches on the world wide news channel that the prince had a child." She giggled and the sound of Goku laughing was in the background.

"Chi Chi! No one's supposed to know! Shut up!"

"Oh Goku already knew before you even told me, er, not to say anything, and you know he wouldn't tell a soul."

"Well say it a little quieter, just to make me happy, okay? Is that too much to ask? Huh? For a little happiness and a little peanut butter for my celery?" Bulma shouted and then Vegeta had stopped in front of her with a jar of peanut butter. "Chi Chi, I'm going to have to call you back, okay, bye." Bulma shut her phone and ran her fingers through her hair to make sure that it was smooth.

Vegeta set the jar next to her and the celery and, instead of sitting next to her on the couch, he took a seat across from her in a chair. The room fell silent and Vegeta broke it by saying, "You didn't have to stop your phone conversation."

"Well I needed to talk to you. I didn't know when I would get the chance again seeing as you've been ignoring and avoiding me for, oh, the past four months." Bulma realized she didn't have anything to spread the peanut butter with so she dipped her finger in the jar and smooths it into the hallow inside of the celery stick. She bit into it and was suddenly taken off to another galaxy with pleasure and said, "I need you to halp me exercise."

"Um, that bump there is an infant, not fat woman." Vegeta crooed his arms and leaned back into the cushion of the chair.

"Oh, so you've actually noticed, good for you." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her smart comment and Bulam finished, "Chi Chi said that a good way to keep my legs and back from hurting so much is to do some exercises and becasue you enjoy those things, maybe we could do that."

Vegeta looked to the floor and thought about it. "I wouldn't know what to do to ake the pain stop, however if you do any exercising with me, you would be more sore than relieved."

"Duh, light exercises for pregnant women. I didn't mean train me to be a warrior."

"I have more important things to do. Go get one of those things were you get naked and have someone rub your body. But then again, that is how we got here in the first place." Vegeta made a tsking sound and rose from the chair and chuckled.

"Vegeta it's not that much out of your day for you to just help me for fifteen minutes. That's the least amount of time you could spend with me through this."

"Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to have anything to do with this?"

"Then why did you come in here with peanut butter?"

"Becasue watching you walk is just too damn funny I might would piss myself and then make me look like the fool. You know I couldn't take that title away from you, woman."

"Woman, woman, woman! Do you even know my name?" Bulma then burst into heavy tears.

"Oh my - be quiet!" Vegeta demanded. "You're not supposed to be the squealing brat, that thing in there is."

"Doesn't it make you feel terrible, " she sniffed , "to have your child here and call it a thing. And then have me, here, miserable and all you can do is try to make me feel bad." Then Bulma's eyes grew wide and stopped crying. She flung the covers off with extra force and her hands went straight to her abdomen. Panick flashed over the prince's eyes and he waited for something to happen. Then she spoke quietly, "I think it just kicked. It hurt like hell but it just moved."

Vegeta couldn't talk and he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but stare dumbfoundedly at Bulma's stomach. She reached for his hand and he walked over to her. Her soft, dainty hand placed his rough, worked one over her pertruding belly and waited. "Where?" he asked.

That word brougth a smile to Bulma's slightly make up smeared face and whispered, "Right here." A few silent, still minutes ticked by and Bulma winced and there was a tiny movement under Vegeta's hand.

It made Vegeta snatch his hand off. As if the kick just confirmed this was real, Vegeta asked, "How bad does it hurt you?"

"The first one didn't but the second one did, but it wasn't too bad." Bulma answered.

"Well come see me tomorrow and I'll work with you." Vegeta offered.

Bulma nodded and smiled, "Isn't is cool? And we get to find out what it is this month, isn't that exciting?"

Vegeta moved the blankets to the floor and sat beside Bulma. "Are you still planning on keeping it? Even though it will hurt you this whole time?"

"I am."

"But why?"

"I don't know. You hurt me but I still have a need to see you and talk to you everyday." Bulma shrugged and hugged her stomach.

"But why?"

"Vegeta are you broken?"

"I want to know why you would stay miserable for this? Why am I so important to you?"

"Love."

"So you're saying you love me?" Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma cocked her head to the side and smoothed her shirt over the roundness of her midsection and replied, "I think so."

Vegeta laughed, "You are something." he said and he stood up from the couch. He turned to her with his arms in the air and and said, "I've killed people. I'm evil. I've ignored you and made you cry, but you think you love me?" He laughed again and walked upstairs.

All the way up to his bedroom, the word "love" repeated over and over again in his head. He went over what the word meant and how anyone could related that word to him or how he could associate that word with anyone he knew. "How can someone love me?" He said to himself in the darkness of his room. It was the last thought he had before falling asleep that night.

Bulma stayed up late that night, both becasue of thoughts racing through her mind, going ninety miles an hour and her aching back and legs. Had she lost her mind? She wondered exactly what was possessing her to care for a man who didn't care about her or their unborn baby or why she would consider putting her child through something so broken as her and Vegeta's relationship.

But atleast he was speaking to her, maybe not in the nicest way but he was putting in some sort of effort which was more than what she was expecting after the mess that was made when she was hit in the face with a pregnancy. She shifted around on the couch for a moment and found herself getting comfortable and falling asleep.

***

Vegeta helped Bulma with her exercises every few days as instructed by her doctor and Chi Chi. They were getting along rather peacefully until Bulma began eating for two. More like eating for her and a Saiyain.

"Mother fucker, if you eat that I will dig your eyes out, I swear." Bulma said with all seriousness one night at dinner. Vegeta was just reaching for a whole chicken when she nearly lunged over the table for it. He gave it up without even testing her to see if she would go as far as to try and dig his eyes out but something in his gut told him that she would do it in a heartbeat just so she could feed the little saiyan. "I'm so sorry Vegeta," she apologized between bites of the chicken, "I'm just so fucking hungry. I'm going to be the size of an orca before I squeeze this thing out."

"Speaking of thing, when exactly do you find out what gender this child will be?" Vegeta pushed away from the table.

"Next week. I'm so excited to find out what we're going to have, aren't you?"

Vegeta mumbled something to himself and filled his glass with water from the pitcher on the table. He was cautious about what he said too loud. This woman went through moods like she used to go through shoes. He was positive that she wouldn't hesitate to act on any of those moods either. Having a Saiyan baby kicking inside you, losing sleep, and aching all the time, he could see himself getting all bent out of shape too.

"When I find out, me and Mom are going to pick out paint and borders and we're going to decorate that room we've been cleaning out. This is going to be so fun." Bulma beamed.

"Do what now?"

"Well we were going to do yellow because everyone knows it's gender nuetral, but then I thought I would rather wait and get a room cleaned out so we could decorate it and have it ready for when he came."

"Since when is yellow nuetral and when does an infant need paint?"

"For the nurserey Vegeta, we can't just have him in any ol' place we can fit a crib. He or she needs his or her own room. We didn't just stick you on the couch, we have new furniture and everything prepared for you."

"Praise Kami you didn't have any yellow paint." Vegeta said under his breath.

The next morning Bulma dressed herself in a maternity shirt, pulled a sweater over it, and then wrapped a coat around her along with a colorful scarf around her neck. She slipped on a pair of jeans with a stretchy waist and stepped into some boots. Her mother was waiting for her in the car with the heat blasting. Bulma climbed in with tears streaming down her face. "Bulma! What's wrong dear?" Her mother worried.

"It's just that my feet are as big as an elephants and I could hardly get them in my boots! Mom when will this be over?"

"The next four more months and eighteen years." Mrs. Briefs huffed and the drove to the doctor's office. Bulma really liked her doctor because it was the best money could buy. Instead of having white walls, the rooms were decorated with color and didn't make you feel so depressed. And her doctor was a tiny woman from some other country, but made her feel really comfortable.

Bulma laid on the table with her Mom watching the monitor on the other side of her. The goopy gunk that the techinician smeared over her tummy was cool and felt funny. The picture on the monitor was black, white, and gray and she didn't understand any of it except she seen the shape of a baby head on the screen.

"There's your baby's head Mrs. Briefs." The technician smiled at Bulma. She moved the doo-hickey down her stomach and pointed up on the screen, "And it's a little boy."

"That's amazing, oh, but uh, I'm Miss Briefs, I'm not married." Bulma smiled, laying down on the cot watching the crazy motion picture, her first baby movie if you will, of her and Vegeta's son.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for my mistake. I guess we all make them." The tech shrugged and turned off the monitor.

"What does that mean?" Bulma threw her napkin that she used to wipe the jelly off in the trash. She hoisted herself upright on the cot and waited for the tech to reply.

"I just mean that it we all mistakes. Like I made a mistake with your name, and you made this mistake. We all make them."

"I'll tell you what's a mistake ma'am," Bulma slid and wobbled a bit off the bed and pointed a perfectly manicure finger in the other girl's face, "You're mistake was talking down to me like that. I'll have you fired by tomorrow you, you, judgmental bitch!'

"Oh dear." Bulma's mother squeaked and stepped out of the room.

The tech was stunned in her place and Bulma turned, suddenly broke out into another fit of sobs that morning. She walked out, expecting only her mother to be waiting on her out side that door and began, "Why does everyone think that this is a mistake!?" She stopped crying immediately when Vegeta crossed his arms in front of her, smirking. "Oh my, how long have you been here?"

"Enough to see the ultra sound and that. I don't think that woman will be able to form words for the next few minutes."

"Did you see our son?"

Vegeta stopped smiling and nodded, then he turned to walk away. She called out to him, "Do you still think this is a mistake?"

"Isn't it too late either way?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! Thank you for bearing with the story thus far! From your reviews I've found that you might be turned off by this story because it seems to be turned out to be another run-of-the-mill B/V get-together fic. Well, Part One kind of is. But this is the last installment of Part One, so I hope that this will soon pick up and not bore you guys to tears anymore.

No matter how Bulma looked at it, whether this really was a mistake or not, Vegeta was right. It was too late to do anything as far as having second thoughts of having the baby or not. Even though Vegeta wasn't being the best dad, let alone husband, she considered his thoughts on a adpotion and wasn't going to give it up. Bulma figured she would meet him half way by letting him know that their son would never be given up. But ever since that visit to the doctor's office, it still haunted her that she may have dug herself in a hole.

Bulma's hair was pulled up into a pony tail and had a headband holding back any other loose strands. She dipped her roller in a tray of blue paint and rolled it up and down the length of the high walls. She heard foot steps on the plastic that was laid down on the floor and twisted her head around and realized Vegeta was walkng in and said, "Hi."

"Hi. Why do you bother putting your hair back? Actually that color blue is pretty close to your hair color. No one would even know the difference." Vegeta joked.

Bulma glared at him and continued painting, "What are you even doing here, shouldn't you be training?"

"That was a joke, and I should, you're right, but stop worrying so much about what that girl said to you yersterday. That kind of stress that you're putting yourself through will cause you problems. He can sense that you know."

Bulma just sighed really loud and kept rolling.

Vegeta sat on the step of the ladder next to her and asked, "You made this choice. Why do you care what people say? If this is what you believe in, you should stand by it."

"Why don't you understand that it's not what other people say? It's what you say. And if I didn't stand by what I believed in, then you wouldn't have that gravity machine and you wouldn't be living here." Bulma dipped again and painted over the massive white area she hadn't touched yet. "Why are you even here anyways?"

Vegeta was registering what she had said and asnwered, "I was coming up here to tell you that I was leaving for space to train. I figured that if I kept training here to become a Super Saiyan, the gravity room would just continue to blow up, so where other place to go train than space? But I'm coming back to fight the androids."

"Have fun." Bulma angrily slapped the rolled against the wall and worked it up and down but then cringed. "Sorry baby. Shit." Bulma patted her stomach but noticed that she had brushed up against the wall with her pregnant belly and smeared paint on her shirt.

"I'll be leaving tonight." was the last thing he mentioned before walking off. '_She believes in me,'_ he thought on his way down the hall to pack.

***

"How long will you be gone?" Bulma asked as she and Vegeta stood outside in the cold night air.

"I know what you're wondering about, but it more than likely will be after it's born." He motioned towards her stomach and she covered ehr arms over it.

"Before you go, can I, uh, atleast have a hug?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta put one arm around her and pulled her over and she wrapped both her arms around him, getting so close that he could smell her hair. Honey, vanilla, and rain. Her scent. It sent shivers down his spine that not even the coldest breeze could cause him. The memories of the island and the picture and the pool and - - the picture.

"I'll be back." He said and he zipped into the house with inhuman speed and entered her bedroom. Right where he had seen it the first time was the simple picture of her. He took the picture and the frame with it and hid it in the chest of his armor and whizzed back to where the sace ship was running and waiting.

"I'm trusting you Vegeta."

"With what?"

"Coming back."

"Of course I'm coming back. Like I would pass up fighting the androids. Ha."

"I'm sorry Vegeta," said , "I'm always behind on the cappucinno machine.

Bulma rolled her eyes and kissed Vegeta passionately one time and heard her father clear his throat. "Chill out Dad, I mean, hello?" She turned and pointed to her ever growing pregnant stomach. "I may be wrong, "she returned to Vegeta and whispered, "but I might love you."

Vegeta said nothing, just boarded the ship and the door closed. He pushed the button and blasted off straight into the starry sky. Bulma watched until she couldn't tell the difference between him and a star.

"I wonder how long it will take him to say it." Bulma said to herself and turned to go back into the warm house, her child kicking the whole way.

***

"HAAAAA!" Vegeta was training again, with more on his mind than he could imagine.

_'How can you be so stupid? How could you form a relationship without even knowing what was goign on? Now you have a child on that pathetic planet and you have failed to become Super Saiyan.'_

Vegeta stopped kicking and punching and stood there, becoming more and more angry, letting his emotions go.

'_It will be born in two more weeks! And you're in space still not achieving what you have come here for!' _Vegeta snarled and his blood and body pulsed with sudden energy. '_The worst part is that she believes in you. YOU of all people and you let it go to your head like what she thinks matters. And it does. It doesn't matter if she's human, she's wonderful. Ahhhh. Why? Why did you let this happen to you. You're weak! What the hell is happening to me?'_

Desire, frustration, passion - - all those things finally pushed him to the edge. "Ahhhhh!' He howled and it echoed in the air of the virtually empty planet he was trainging on. Suddenly, some how his eyes had managed to turn from jet black to jade green and his dark hair faded to blonde. He was finally able to turn Super Siayan after years of blood, sweat, and tears. He only stayed transformed for a few minutes before he powered down to normal.

At this point, Vegeta was more than ready to go out and start his training as a Super Saiyan but then something occured to him. Vegeta entered his space ship and walked to the radio.

***

The diapers, the wipes, and the powder was put away in the changing table and the blankets were perfectly stored underneath the crib now. Bulma stepped back and sat in the tall, cushy rocking chair easily and took in her new baby's room and her and her mother's hard work on the nursery. The walls were painted a soft blue. The crib was low to the ground with places to put blankets and clothes underneath it and a mobile hung high above it. Then there was a changing table and next to it was a mound of stuffed animals, then a dresser stuffed with the rest of the babies clothes and things. The shelves had blocked and pictures of colorful animals and the border along the ceiling was white with baby circus animals along it.

Bulma was proud of her job well done and then she heard a cackle from the dresser. She got up as fast as she could for a pregnant woman and felt a pain. "Please be still for one night son." Bulma pleaded to her tummy and walked to the radio on the dresser. She brought it back with her to the rocking chair and rested it on her big belly.

"Can you hear me?" Vegeta tested. His voice crackled but she could still understand him.

"Yeah, what's up? I'm glad you finally called. I have the baby's things all ready. You know I'm do in two weeks." She reminded him. She listened for him voice which she missed so much but then felt a sharped pain.

"I know." The there was a moment of silence for the both of them.

"I can't wait for him to come out. He's been kicking like a horse, but it seems to be getting harder tonight, even more closer together. So what did you call for?"

"I did it. I become a Super Siayan. Thought it might have been something you wanted to know." He smiled to himself.

"Honey! That's great! So does that mean you're coming home?" Bulma asked, excited that she might get to see him soon and that he would be their for the arrival of their baby.

"By home, you mean Earth I'm assuming. I'm going to stay here and train while transformed, that way I can become stronger than that joke Kakarot and defeat those androids by myself."

"Oh," Bulma responded, dissapointed, "So you really won't be here when the baby's born."

"Woman, I can't put my life on hold for something like that. I've trained my whole life for this. Do you really expect me to take all my time and hardwork, my suffering, my entire being, and just cash it all in and give it all up?"

"You have a son, shouldn't that be apart ot your life? We haven't even picked out a name yet!"

"You have a son, you pick out a name." Then the radio was disconnetced. Then Bulma felt am enormous pain.

When the pain relaxed, Bulma caressed her stomach and said softly, "He makes no sense baby. I don't think he knows what he wants/ But the only thing I want is you." '_And for your dad to want the both of us.'_ She finished to herself.

She returned the radio to the dresser and looked out the window to see the lights cast circles of light on the black looking grass. She leaned against the window, imagining how wonderful it would be to have a family, a funtional family, at Capsule Corp. '_I have to pee...again!'_ she thought.

Bulma pushed off the window she was leaning on and when she was half way across the room, she heard liquid hit the floor. "Damn it, did I just piss on the - -" She stopped and gasped, "Mom! Holy shit! My water broke early!" She panicked.

"Uurgh!" Bulma grunted and panted. Sweat was pouring down her flushed face, causing her aqua strands to clump and plaster to it.

"Bulma. I'm afraid we're going to have to perform a C-section. You're baby just is not coming out."

"Will he be okay?" She panted and cringed, howling in the process.

"Without a doubt." The doctor winked at her and then put up a sheet in front of her and went to work.

Shortly, a shrill, ear splitting cry erupted through out the room. "What a pair of lungs!" laughed the doctor who looked like one of those daytime drama doctors on TV.

"What a nice pair of - - well, you can see for yourself." smiled the nurse and everyone snickered. Then they quickly wrapped the squirming miracle and began to clean the gunk off of him, clearning his mouth and nose. Bulma smiled and then relaxed into the bed. Almost instantly, she passed out cold in a deep sleep.

"Bulma? Would you like to see your son?" A nurse softly patted her shoulder to wake her up.

Bulma's eyes blinked open and a blurry shape of the nurse with a bundled up blue ball was cradled in her arms. "Please." She reached her arms out to take the baby boy in her arms.

The baby shifted and whimpered a bit in her arms and then became still and sleeping. She giggled softly at the infant, notcing that he most certainly shared Vegeta's scowl.

"Have you chose a name yet?" the nurse positioned her pen above her clip board.

Bulma had gone over some names in her head the last few months of her pregnancy. Only one of them had stuck out in her mind as she stared lovingly at the precious half Saiyan. "Trunks."

"Ah. That's a strong name." The nurse commented as she scribbled the name down. She said over her shoulder as she left the room, "If you need more time to rest without him, just call for someone and we'll take him back to the nursery."

"I think he's fine for now, thank you." Bulma smiled and she spent the next hour, just staring at him.

Bulma was released to go home and her mother pushed her in a wheel chair while she cradled her sleeping Trunks in her arms. Her father walked beside her mother, an arm wrapped around her as she walked. They wheeled her down the hall where a bunch of proud fathers stood, perring proudly into the window of the nursery. They were pointing out which one was theirs and high fiving each other. Bulma's eyes glazed with the beginnings of tears and she kissed her snoozing boy on the forehead. A pudgey, balled up fist reached up to his forehead and went back down. "You're going to be very dissapointed when you meet your father."


	8. Part Two: Chapter Eight

When it was time to meet for the battle with the androids, Vegeta was the last one there. Before that, it was certain that everyone knew that Bulma's baby boy, Trunks, was the boy from the future and the most shocking of all; it was Vegeta's son.

The Cell games were over and the threat of the androids was ended. All was back to normal except for the loss of a loved one, Goku. Everyone was getting ready to depart from Kami's after watching the dragon balls scatter across the Earth. Bulma stared up, holding her almost one year old son close to her chest.

"Mmmm." gurgled a very tired and annoyed baby Trunks.

"Oh I know, we're leaving." Bulma assured her son. "Bye you guys," Bulma said to the rest of the warriors on Kami's look out, "I have to put Trunks to bed. He's getting pretty cranky."

"Oh yeah, I bet if that's Vegeta's son, you wouldn't like him when he's angry." laughed Krillin.

Yamcha smiled and said, "Well then you can put the kid to bed and then come back to Master Roshi's" Yamcha looked at her with the eyes she known so long ago that made her swoon in the past. They brought back fond memories but didn't move her like they did back then.

"Goku died Yamcha," she reminded softly, "I don't think this is the time to really be partying."

"No, we're just going over there to hang out and maybe have a drink."

"Still, do you think alcohol will make the pain go away?"

Yamcha nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Bulma fumbled with a capsule and clicked it with her fingers. She tossed it and a cloud dissolved into a little plane. "But I'll see you around sometime, okay?" Bulma patted his shoulder with her free hand and Trunks gave an aggitated whimper.

Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen, and the others left and Piccollo returned with Dende, Mr. Popo, and Kami inside. Vegeta emerged towards the plane and his family.

Bulma heard his boots coming closer while she strapped Trunks into a seat in behind her's, figuring Vegeta would want to go back with her to Capsule Corp. Once she had him buckled in his car seat, she stepped out to talk to Vegeta. "You look a little rough." She gave him a half smile and reached a hand out to touch a scrape on his cheek.

Vegeta turned it away and demanded more than asked, "Can we just go home?"

"If you lower your voice. Get in." Bulma climbed in and started up the plane.

Vegeta sat in the passenger's side and the door shut. They zoomed off into the night sky on their way back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta just stared, still and deep in thought, out the window. He heard her say lowly, "I thought you weren't going to come back? I thought you were leaving after the androids were destroyed."

Vegeta grunted and shifted in his seat. "Let's not talk about that okay."

"Is it becasue _you_ didn't beat them yourself and Gohan did?"

"Let's. Not. Talk about it." Vegeta repeated.

Bulma landed on the roof of Capsule Corp. and shut the plane down. She started to look back at her sleeping son and noticed Vegeta staring at the baby. "I did the same thing for like hours after I brought him home," Bulma began, "He's gorgeous isn't he."

Vegeta didn't say anything. He just left the plane and left Bulma to retrieve the baby. '_When will it end?'_ Bulma released him from the seat and cradled the baby in her arms. He squirmed but didn't open his eyes or start crying, fortunately. She carried him to the nursery and laid him on his stomach in the crib. She speard a little blanket over her resting child and stepped out of the room.

In the meantime, the annoying stinging of hot water beating on Vegeta's open wounds in the shower kept his thoughts off of the battle. Questions rushed through his mind one after another; If Kakarot is gone, what is his business still on Earth? How can a child of a mixed Siayan blood be any stronger than a full fledged Saiyan? How can he care so much about a son he had only known for ten minutes?

A rapping came at the bathroom door but Vegata did not answer. "It's me." came a soft voice he had found himself missing for a while now. It was followed by the squeak of the door opening and closing. The hollow sound of the toilet lid cloing followed and Bulma huffed, "Will you please tell me why you're being so bitter, especially at a time like this?"

Vegeta grunted and stopped the water. His hand reached from the shower curtain to pull in a towel from the hook on the wall and rubbed himself down. The curtain was drawn back with his arm and tucked the towel around his waist. He notcied Bulma was still sitting there on the toilet watching him. He selected a fresh pair of underwear and dropped his towel and spoke, "I have no idea what you want me to say."

"Vegeta? Goku is dead and he's not coming back and all you can do is pout!" Bulma stood up and put a hand on his folded up shirt.

"And what do you want me to say?" Vegeta asked yanking the shirt from under her hand and slipping it over his body.

Bulma's voice quivered and crossed her arms, "I don't want you to say anything I guess. I just want you to care, or atleast act like it. You may be happy Goku is gone but while you lost a rival, I lost a best friend, and Vegeta it really sucks."

"I wouldn't use the word _happy_. Just because he's dead doesn't make it a holiday for me." Vegeta put his legs into a pair of shorts and pulled on the strings to make them tighter.

"So what are you feeling?"

"What am I feeling? Are you a psychiatrist?" Vegeta snorted and left the bathroom.

Bulma followed, "Well you have to feel something. You say you're not happy so what _do_ you feel?"

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you this because it's a little emberassing, but I feel guilty. Why did Kakarot have to die? I should have been the one to die. And now I just feel, " Vegeta tried to hold in a laugh but failed when he chuckled out, "sad."

Bulma growled, "You have got to be the cruelest person I have ever met!"

"It was a joke. Ha ha ha." Vegeta said in a dead-panned tone.

"Well you have a warped sense of humor! Can you just not make any jokes for a while because frankly they're not all that funny!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Just _hold_ me Vegeta!" her blues eyes erupted with tears and she flung her arms around him, "Just for a second."

"Hunh?" he looked down at the sobbing, sniffling woman with her face dug in his chest. Vegeta's arms snaked around her modestly and said, "Now I'm no expert on feelings, but something tells me that this isn't all about Kakarot's death."

Bulma looked up and wiped an eyes with her fist, "Of course it is. What else could it be?" She lied.

"Fine. Unlike you I'm not going to drag it out of you. I'm going to eat." Vegeta let her go and turned on his heel towards the stairs.

Vegeta was at the top when Bulma whimpered, "Why did you have to be gone for so long? How can something so evil, so horrible, be so much more important than your baby?" her voice got more stern than sad, "How can metal people be put before us, I don't get it. How could you do this to me? Use me?"

Vegeta turned around and quickly walked towards her, grabbed her by the elbow, and led her to her bedroom. The door shut and Bulma jerked her arm from his grasp. "Woman, er, Bulma - -" This snapped her attention on him, "My priorities are fucked up, I'll give you that. But because of you, I became Super Saiyan and because of him I'm still here," Vegeta pointed in the direction ofthe nurserey, using Trunks' power level to detect where it was. "I can't be anymore blunt than that."

"Okay, was dragging me in here necissary?"

"No, but for the second part it is." Vegeta's mouth covered hers which was already parted with awe from Vegeta'a admitions. "It's been too long." His hands gripped her waist and brought her towards him.

Against her better judgement, Bulma let him proceed, stepping backwards towards the bed. Part of her missed the intimacy just as much as he did. Her head was screaming at her. _He's going to do it again! He's going to screw you stupid and forget about you. He'll leave you pregnant again, and you'll have it alone. Again! Bulma you are an idiot! Resist him! Resist! Tell him to go lower. No! Resist!_

"Wait," Vegeta paused. "What's this?" He traced his hand over a scar on her stomach that was not there before.

"I have a battle scar, too." She laughed. "It's from having Trunks. He wasn't coming out the natural way so they had to go through there and cut him out."

"I still don't know why you did it."

"Becasue of this guy. He's great and well, he kind of has my heart."

"Hunh?"

"But we have to be quiet because he's sleeping in the next room."

"Oh. You, quiet? Not likely." he smirked and removed the rest of her shirt.

"I recall you getting a little loud in the gravity chamber." Bulma giggled helping with her bra.

"We'll see." Vegeta's hand ran down the valley of her bare breasts to her belly button, causing her to shiver. His fingers grasped the metal button on her pants and pulled on it until it popped open. The zipper came undone as he slid his hand down the front her panties. "I thought about this the whole time I was in space."

"So that's why you took my picture."

"Uh." Vegeta grew red but Bulma couldn't tell because of how dark the room was.

Bulma shimmied the rest of the way out her pants while Vegeta held onto them so everything came off at once. In no time, Vegeta was out of his clothes and they were equally exposed. His hands found her thighs and moved them to make room for him. He readied himself between her and said, "Do you want to see if all of me goes Super Saiyan?"

"Shut up before the wreck the mood." She play slapped him and laughed.

"And you said I wasn't funny." He chuckled into her neck and pushed himself in.

Her hands raked through his hair and rested her cheek on him. Her grip got tighter as her breathing got heavier. Small moans excaped her lips and caused Vegeta to laugh at her efforts to be quiet but he only laughed to cover up his own howls. Around him, he felt her contactions within and knew before she even had a chance to open her mouth that she was about to get loud. His hand clamped over her mouth and loud, "Mmmmm." was all that was heard from her. Vegeta restrained his own as best as he could, only to have it result in a satisfied sigh.


	9. Chapter Nine

Later that night, Bulma turned in her sleep and noticed that something was missing and immediately woke up. She looked to her right and notcied that Vegeta was missing. She was about to kick herself for being an idiot and letting him do something like that to her again, but heard a low tinkling sound.

Bulma walked to her dresser and selected a gown to put on and stepped out of the bedroom and padded to her son's room and almost ran into Vegeta on his way out of the nurserey. "What were you doing?" Bulma asked.

"He was upset and you were sleeping through it. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned on that, er, spinny, turny, dangly thing." Vegeta motioned behind him and stepped into Bulma's bedroom.

She pulled the covers over her and watched her prince do the same and turn away from her. Bulma sucked up behind him and caressed his muscular arm with her dainty hand and whispered in his ear, "I noticed today you said you wanted to go home."

Vegeta turned with a raised eyebrow, "Where did that come from and why does that stick out?"

"Just because everytime _I_ called this home, you corrected me."

"And you proved me wrong. Can I go to sleep?"

"Welcome home." she smiled and returned to her side of the bed to go to sleep.

"I love it!" Bulma put her hand up to her hair in the mirror of the beauty salon. Her aqua, almost shoulder leangth hair was cut into a bowl cut. It was a trendy style that had come back ten years after she had it the first time and thought that it still looked great on her. "Thank you so much." Bulma wrote a check to the hairdresser and left in her little red convertable she hadn't drove in a long time. She had normally opted for a plane, ship, or copter but it was an easy day and she didn't need to be any where in a hurry.

She pulled into the smooth, long driveway of Capsule Corp. and parked her car in the garage. She dropped her keys in the car and picked up the bag that was sitting next to her in the passenger's seat and entered the house.

"Hey Momma." greeted her four-year-old son who walked past her. Out or peripheral vision she noticed something different about her son's face. She set the bag on the couch.

"Hey, what in the world happened to your face honey?" Bulma asked already knowing that Vegeta had some hand in it.

Clear as day on his bottom lip, young Trunks sported a good sized, busted sore. He smiled almost proudly and said, "Oh, Dad hit me."

"Hit you!?"

"Training me."

"Training you for what?"

The small purple haired boy shrugged and continued on his merry way. Bulma clenched her fists as her son walked away and marched to the new gravity room that was installed inside the house. It was modified to withstand plenty of gravity, could be heated or cooled to Vegeta's liking, and even had a shower, a toilet, a bench, and a refridgerator so he didn't even have to leave for refreshments or to go to the bathroom.

Bulma hit the door loudly and waited for him to let her in. Vegeta had a towel wrapped around his neck and his eyes widened in surprise. "You got a haircut."

"Hm," Bulma mocked a smile and cocked her head to the side, "Nice of you to notcie, do you like it? I just got it done today. Now do you have any idea why my little boy is walking around with a busted open lip?" Her expression was fierce and her fists found her hips.

"I was training him." Vegeta shrugged.

"He's a little boy Vegeta! he shouldn't be doing those things. I have no problem with him fighting if he wants to, and I don't have a problem with you teaching him, but I do have a problem with you leaving marks on your four-year-old."

"Kakarot's brat was fighting me when he was his age."

"Well trunks isn't Gohan and it is not the same circumstances either! Gohan had a reason to train and fight at a young age."

"Trunks does, too. He's my son therefore I am going to train him."

"Can you atleast wait until he can go to bed without wearing pull-ups?" Bulma offered.

"If he is going to be a strong warrior, he needs to start young. If not, how will he be able to defeat either one of Kakarot's spawns"

"Are you serious? I can't believe you're putting your bitter rivalry with Goku on Trunks. How petty! He and Goten are friends, so don't disrupt their relationship or so help me - -"

"Will you puh-leaze stop fighting." came Trunks' little voice from behind his mother. "I want to fight Momma. It's fun."

"Fine! Fight. But I hope you realize Vegeta that our kid will be starting his pre-school soon and it will look really bad if our son goes in all bruised, cut, and scraped."

"And I'll compromise. I'll teach him the little stuff, fundamentals if you will, so there's no way he'll get hurt."

"Wow, Vegeta. I'm impressed, we handled that pretty well. I'm going to check in on lunch." Bulma smiled and turned and clacked away into the kitchen.

"Dad! We already did the funny mentals."

"I know. This is called humoring your mother. You tell her what she wants to hear and then you get to sleep in your room." Vegeta explained.

"Huh?"

"Uh, just go put something on your lip." Vegeta instructed his son. Trunks was gone and Vegeta walked into the kitchen where Bulma was reading a magazine with a sandwich in her hand. There was a stack of them sitting on a plate of about fifteen or twenty and he grabbed one, stuffing it in his mouth. He stretched up to look at what she was reading from the other side of the table and seen pictures of women all dressed in white gowns.

"Vegeta." Bulma said aloud.

"Hm." Vegeta acknowledged with his mouth full.

"What do you think about marriage?"

He swallowed, "As in chosing a mate to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta shrugged, "Hello? Been there, done that."

"No. I mean the white dresses and the flowers. The bride'smaids, the ushers, the vows. You know the scene." Bulma smiled thinking of everything.

"Um, no I don't. I've never seen or heard anything like that." Vegeta picked up his fourth sandwich.

"You haven't? You never had marriage ceremonies?"

"I've seen something along those lines a couple times as a kid but after that I've been around males and let me tell you, I'd probably have been out of there ten times faster if I started seeing any marriage ceremonies on that ship." Vegeta's eyes grew big and he shook his head at the scene in his head.

Bulma chuckled, "But I mean for us. Why don't we get married?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's not really needed is it? I'm here. You're here. The kid's here." Vegeta moved his arms to mimick a scale to try to get his point across. "We can skip all the dumb shit, like we already have, and get right to the good stuff." Vegeta smirked and grabbed yet another sandwich.

"Yeah I wouldn't expect you to agree to something like that." Bulma's expression fell. "I'm going to go to Chi Chi's and I'm going to take Trunks. We'll be back before dark." Bulma informed and called for Trunks.

Vegeta was kind of lost but blew it off when he began to finish off the rest of the sandwiches on the plate and washed it down with a cold, fizzy soda.


	10. Chapter Ten

Young Trunks was sitting in the pasenger's side of Bulma's ship as they traveled in the air to Goku's house. He began to kick his legs and very casualy asked, "Why do you a Daddy fight?"

"Baby, moms and dads everywhere have arguments. It's a part of being an adult that you don't have to worry about for a long time." Bulma answered, focused ahead of her.

He tilted his head and asked, "Why won't you two get married? Goten's Momma is married but his Dad died so that's why he's not there. Gohan told me."

"Why are you eaves dropping? It's rude." was Bulma's reply.

"Okay. But tell me."

"We're not going to talk about that. You just focus on having fun with Goten during your visit and leave the adult stuff to me." Bulma instructed, knowing even herself that she coudln't answer the question.

"Fine." The boy sighed and he pressed his forehead to the window, suddenly entranced in the clouds passing by.

Only minutes later they landed in front of Goku's house. Chi Chi stepped out on the front step with a dish rag slung over one shoulder and a mini Goku look-a-like clutched to her pants leg. Trunks was the first one out and he ran as fast as his he could to Goten and they were off in the house already playing a game of pretend when Bulma met Chi Chi with a hug.

"How are you sweetheart? Love your new hair cut." asked Chi Chi.

Bulma sighed, "Good and thanks."

"That's not a 'good' good. Come in and sit down, I'll make some tea." Chi Chi invited and let Bulma in.

Pots were boiling on the stove and the oven was on full blast. Chi Chi was lucky to find space on the stove to set a tea kettle but she managed it. Bulma spoke over a wabbling pot lid that was about to boil over, "So where's Gohan at?"

Chi Chi lowered the heat on the eye of the stove and joined her atthe table, "He was studying all day and he wanted to mess around in the woods somewhere before dinner so I let him. With Goku gone, he's been avoiding training sometimes. I guess because it reminds him so much of his father he can't take it." Chi Chi looked like she was seeing something in her mind but then the kettle began to whistle.

Bulma got up and picked out two tea cups and two saucers and placed them out on the table. Chi Chi put a pad for the kettle down on the table between them, placing tea bags in each cup, then poured the piping hot water. They returned to their seats and Chi Chi began again, "I can't blame him. He was a good guy and I miss him, too," Chi Chi admitted and Bulma nodded. "Bulma, I know there was something on your mind before you got here. I can see it on your face."

"It's kind of a stupid thing to pout about, but then again it confuses me. I brought up the subject of marriage and Vegeta doesn't want to. We can live together, but we can't have the beautiful white wedding you and Goku did." Bulma squeezed some lemon in her tea cup and took a sip.

"That's not stupid at all. You have a right to want to have a wedding with the man you love." Chi Chi said proudly.

"I know, but then again it makes me wonder if he even loves me. He has been kinf of _stuck_ with me. We fed him and let him sleep here. I have his child and give him sex which if you ask me I have been very generous on, so what else could he need. He has no reason to leave."

"Oh, Bulma, now I don't think he doesn't love you. This man is Vegeta we're talking about. He's going to do what he wants when he wants it and no one's going to change his mind but him. From a tough point of view, a wedding seems girly and weak. When you started a relationship with Vegeta, his pride is like the ugly moth-in-law that tried to run everything in his life and put you out. I'm sure if that ego of his was gone, he'd marry you." Chi Chi sipped the warm tea and the china clinked when she set it down. She rose from the table to tend to the food cooking on the stove. "Actually," Chi Chi started again, "he has changed a smidge. More and more I see him taking up more time with his son and he's finctioning real well with "Earth" things." she giggled to herself.

"The only Earth thing he has adjusted to is deoderant and learning that it's hard to have sex anytime you want without having a nosey little four-year-old walking in, asking for someone to put in a movie for him."The women laughed. "But for a four-year-old he's smart. He picks up on a lot of stuff." Bulma finished.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, what happened to the boy's lip? It's split like the Grand Canyon." Chi Chi asked.

"Vegeta," Bulma rolled her eyes. She finished with her tea and washed her cup in the sink, "He intends to train him at his age."

"Oh I remember when Piccollo just up and took him and Goku let him! I was so pissed but my little boy stayed alive and he helped save the world. I still don't like him to fight but it was something he wanted to do with his father. More than likely Goten will not grow up to be a monster like them. I want him to stay my little boy more than anything."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Trunks is starting pre-school this fall. I don't know how I'm going to do it, I should just let Vegeta take him in on his first day, but then again I don't want to miss it."

"Speaking of school, I've been saving and thinking about letting Gohan enter his senior year at a high school, but a nice one where I know he won't goof off on his studies. I thought Orange Star would be a good place. I can't afford a full four years of I would have started him this fall. By his senior year he'll have enough money to go to school, get his supplies, and get that scholarship for college. You know, feeding two Saiyan's ain't cheap. Dinner's ready!" Chi Chi called.

Little Goten ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and he sat up proudly at the table. His mother said to him, "Goten, has you're brother come in yet?"

The little half Saiyan pointed at a taller, more manly looking Gohan than she seen almost a year ago during her last visit to Chi Chi. "Hey Bulma." He greeted when he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan, you're growing up to be quite a handsome man." Bulma commented.

Gohans cheeks flushed red and made Goten giggle.

"Well we're going to have to go. It should be about dinner time over at the house and I told Vegeta that we'd be back home before dark. Thanks for the chat." Bulma thanked grabbing her son's hand.

Chi Chi walked up to her for one last hug. "Drive safe. And you're welcome, anytime."

Bulma smiled and said goodbye to the kids before walking to the yellow ship in the yard.

"Go wash for dinner, you've been playing in the dirt and everything with Goten." Bulma demanded.

"Ugh." whined the purple haired boy and he stomped off reluctantly to the bathroom.

Bulma hung her purse on the coat rack and felt an arm wrap aropund her waist and then slid to her butt. Bulma reached back and pushed Vegeta's hand off and walked towards the kitchen. Vegeat raised a questioning eyebrow at his woman as she walked away and he followed without saying a word.

He wasn't even going to play dumb either, he knew that this was about the whole, what he liked to call the "Let's-have-a-wedding-and-make-a-fool-out-of-Vegeta" thing. Bulma set some plates at the table where an already cooked feast was steaming at the table. Vegeta followed behind her and caught her before she reentered the kitchen and asked, "Are you still sore about out conversation this afternoon?"

"We'll talk about this after dinner." Bulma said dryly and went to retrieve the silverware.

"I want to talk about it now." He demanded, still following her.

"This isn't planet Vegeta, you don't rule around here, you can have everything your way. I'm hungry. We're going to wait to talk about this after dinner. If you haven't noticed we have a son who is all too aware of us arguing and I don't think we should have out discussions out in the open anymore." Bulma turned to him and then whipped back around.

Vegeta started to open his mouth and continue going after her, but that would only make him feel foolish and weak going after her like some clown. Instead, he stayed in the dinning room and sat at the table. His son walked in, drying his hands on his pants. His expression was surprised but then fell into one ao relief when he realized it was his father there instead of his mother.

Bulma returned to the dinning room with polished silverware and set them by every plate. "Okay go for it." She said with a sigh.

It wasn't like Vegeta to be hesitant when he had a food infront of him, especially his favorite, egg rolls. They fought constantly but still everytime Vegeta felt a little guilty when it wasn't fun like arguing over sometihing stupid like leaving clothes on the floor or cursing in front of Trunks. She would get all heated and mean and he enjoyed messing with her. But normally it ended with a kiss or something more fun. This was one of those times where he might be spending the night in his gravity room and he didn't like those arguments. It was those times where he would greatly admit defeat for the nookie, but his pride even kept him from something as easy as that.

"Okay, what's your damage?" Vegeta crossed his arms as he marched into their bedroom. They redid everything in Bulma's room a few years back when Vegeta decided that this was going to be his new home and he and Bulma were going to sleep in thesame bed as eachother instead of sleeping in seperate rooms even though they weren't legally married. She put a vanity in, which Vegeta sat on the stool in front of it and Bulma sat on the even bigger bed than she had before, facing him.

"I don't get why you won't marry me." Bulma crossed her arms.

Vegeta decided to dig in his bag of tricks titled "Melt Bulma's Heart Tactics." He leaned over and placed both of his hands on her knees and said, "Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Bulma crossed her legs next, obviously not amused. Vegeta drew his hands back. _'Damn'_ he thought.

"Are you planning on leaving me? Is that why you don't want to get married?" Bulma said calmly but with a lot of impact.

Vegeta snorted, "No. Believe me, if I was going to leave you, I would have done it already. And further more, a suit and a justice of the peace wouldn't stop me." '_Now flatter her.'_ He thought. "But I what other Earth woman would appeal to me?" '_Nice, Vegeta.' _

"I still don't see why you wouldn't do it then. Liek you said, it wouldn't stop you and it's something I want to do, why not?" Bulma pursed her lips as she waited for him to answer.

Vegeta huffed. '_What can I say to this?'_

"Tell me the truth Vegeta, you won't get over yourself long enough to do something for me." Bulma got up and fumbled around the thrid dresser drawer and pulled out some pajama shorts and one of Vegeta's tank tops and changed.

"It's ridiculous. Why waste the time dressing up like a bunch of idiots when we skipped the stupid, emberassing part and went straight to the real stuff."

"So I emberass you?"

"The whole puttng words in my mouth thing isn't going to convince me so you can just stop."

"Great idea," Bulma announced, "I'll stop. I'll stop bugging you about it. As a matter of fact, I'll stop fixing your gravity machine, I'll stop rodering the food you enjoy most, and - -" Bulma paused and crawled into her side of the bed and finished, "And I'll stop sucking you off."

"Guh." Vegeta was taken by surprise and flung his shirt off, mumbling curse words under his breath, and then left his pants heaped on the floor by his side of the bed and laid down. '_At least I get to sleep in my own bed.'_ He thought to himself.

Vegeta knew that she wasn't asleep yet even though they had been laying there for over half an hour. He turned over to face her back. He had one last trick in the bottom of his bag and he was more than ready to use it. He got close and put hism outh nest to her ear and said lowly and huskily, "Are you stil mad?"

Bulma jerked away from him, "I'll get over it, but not tonight."

'_Bitch.'_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Off and on the subject of marriage popped up more and more. It was like every month for the past few months Bulma would remember that they weren't married and then she would try to get Vegeta to budge, but it wouldn't happen. As if that would dampen her her determination any. Yet still they lived just as they had been until Bulma couldn't make it to a parent/teacher conference at Trunks' pre-school. Vegeta was suckered into going by himself with some special things and before he knew it he was driving downtown to his son's school.

"Nice car." breathed a young woman in the parking lot with a cigarette sticking out of her mouth.

Vegeta got out of the car and didn't acknowledge the woman and didn't pay any mind to her until he seen her freak out out of the corner of his eye when Trunks got out of the other side of the car.

"Hey Ms. Kuran." waved Trunks from beside his father.

Ms. Kuran gave a cough and asked, "You're Trunk's father?" She looked him up and down and blushed.

"Expecting someone different?" Vegeta asked back.

"More like someone less hotter," she mumbled then she stuck out her hand and introduced herself, "Hi, I am Ms. Kuran, Trunk's pre-school teacher. I wanted to talk with you about something if you would follow me into the classroom. Trunks, you can sit over at the big table and draw a picture if you would like."

Trunks ran ahead of them for the big table and began digging into the box of crayons. Ms. Kuran sat at her desk and motioned to a cushy chair in front of her. "Okay," Vegeta said as he sat back in the chair, "I have other things I need to do so if you could go ahead and tell me how screwed up he is I can go back to training."

"Training? You're a fighter?" Ms. Kuran looked at him slyly.

He grunted and tapped the arm rest of the chair with impatience. "I heard these things usually start out with 'You're son is very bright but he...' then you fill in the blanks. I knock him in the head and reschedule for next month."

"Hahaha, you're funny. Well this is really just for you to see how Trunks is doing in class which is a lot better than last month. You should be proud. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Vegeta looked bored with his cheek resting on his fist. He looked over at Trunks who was scribbling away on a piece of paper wondering how in the world that could be so entertaining.

"I noticed that you have a deep rich, brown, almost black color to your hair. Trunks's hair is purple and his mother's is blue. Is he your real son?"

"Of course he's my real son, what kind of question is that?"

"Sorry, it's just a big difference. So are you married?"

Vegeta suddenly began to feel real uncomfortable. "No, not really."

"Hm," she gave a soft, drawn out chuckle and she lowered her voice, "You look like the kind of guy who's bored with the way things are going. Am I right?"

"You hit the nail on the head, this has been the most boring five minutes of my life so far." Vegeta aswered.

Ms. Kuran cleared her throat and started again. "I don't mean right now, this very second, but , there has to be some reason you're not married yet. A guy like you can have just about any girl he wants. You look like you got stuck with one of those baby momma-drama episodes."

"You've been right so far." Vegeta leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and he cracked his neck.

"How close are you and your wife."

Vegeta laughed and then brought the chair closer to the desk and said, "Let me fill you in on something."

Ms. Kuran came in closer and leaned as well.

The Vegeta began again, "What are you, twenty-six? Maybe I should say this in a way you'll understand. I'm totally not going to screw you. You can bat your eye lashes and try to build me up all you want to but sorry to burst your bubble. I'm taken. What is your deal anyways? You haven't known me for ten friggin' minutes, you teach my son, and now you expect me to do you in a room full of building blocks and goofy animals. Answer me this, how many of these cliche character's pants have you gotten into?"

"Uh, I - -" She stuttered.

"You look like a nice girl, you really do, so why act like this? Trunk's go wait by the car." Vegeta called over to his son and watched him run out of the door. "And I don't mean to get your spirits down or anything but," Vegeta made sure that Trunks wasn't standing by the door and he said, "His mom fucks like a porn star. I don't need no one else." Then Vegeta was out the door and left Ms Kuran inside with her jaw to the floor.

"Hey babe, what did Trunks' teacher say this morning." Bulma asked patting Vegeta's shoulder when she passed by to sit on the couch next to him.

"She said he was doing great but if Trunks' starts getting bad reports, I'm almost positive that it's not his fault."

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers and closed her eyes. "Vegeta, what the hell did you do now?" she groaned.

Vegeta turned more towards her on the couch. This couldn't be a good sign she thought to herself. "Well I met Ms. Kuran today." He clapped his hands together one time with fake enthusiasm.

"Just cut the shit and tell me what I need to apologize for in the morning." Bulma demanded.

"You're probably not going to want to go see her in the morning after you hear this, but I'm going to tell you the truth. She was telling me about how he was doing and then she started asking me these personal questions like if I fought and if I was married and if I was Trunks' real father and pretty much, long story short, she wanted me to have sex with her. She was telling me how good I looked and how I could have someone, anyone better because appearently she thinks I'm so mistreated by you and unsatisfied. Then I guess I was bad because I pretty much told her she was a slut, there was no chance in hell I would be with her and then I told her you fucked like a pornstar." Vegeta smirked at that last part.

Bulma was horrified and looked like her head was about to explode with anger. Finally she yelled, "You're an ass, she's a whore and I'm going to kill her!" Then she grabbed her keys and marched towards the door. "Are you coming?" Bulma asked over her shoulder while slipping on her shoes.

Vegeta was hesitant and couldn't believe what he was about to say, "No, wait." Bulma stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "I really don't think it's worth it."

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"I know but think about it first, if you knock her out then it will make Capsule Corp. look bad. Alternatively, if you fight her and she gets a hit in I would have to kill a woman." Vegeta's cheeks flushed a bit bashfully. It wasn't a pure heart filled statement but it was close enough to make Vegeta feel awkward.

"Wow." Bulma murmured and she walked towards the prince.

"Wow what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his woman.

Her arms slipped around his waist and snuggled her face into his chest. "I love you."

"Where did that come from?" He wondered out loud.

"I'm going to get you something great for dinner. What would you like? Oh, I know!" Then Bulma was off into the kitchen ordering things into the phone.

***

Vegeta laid, sprawled out across the bed on his stomach and was flipping through channels on the TV wondering when Bulma was going to get out the shower. It was funny because he didn't hear any water running the whole time and he was laying there when she came in to tell him that she was going to shower.

He was already in his boxers, knowing that she was going to have something speacial waiting for him and knew that it wasn't going to involve too many clothes. He heard the door to their private bathroom open and he turned to ask her what had taken her so long and then his eyes bugged.

Bulma was leaning on the door frame, propped up by one arm. The only thing she was wearing was a cheetah print push up bra and matching thong underwear. Vegeta had never seen her in a pair of thong underwear before but it made him never want to see her in anything else again. Bulma spoke, "Yeah I was afraid that it would be kind of cheesey and more cliche than sexy. It was on sale." She adjusted her bra and then smoothed her hands over her stomach.

Vegeta was off of his stomach and his attention was completely on her. He examined her up and down, his eyes lingering on the more appealing parts. He watched in agony as Bulma swayed to the dresser and betn down, reaching around in the bottom drawer. She quickly hid a bottle behind her back and smiled like a michievious child. "What was that?" Vegeta asked suspiciously yet with caution.

"Lay back the way you were laying. On your stomach." Bulma smiled wider and walked around the bed, shutting the lights off.

"I don't think I like this."

"You will, trust me. You've been training so hard, you deserve it." Bulma said huskily in the darkness in the Saiyan's ear.

"Just don't so anything weird." Vegeta warned and all he heard in return was a soft laugh from behind him.

Something dripped down on his back and it begand to puddle. Vegeta tried to figure out what it was.

"Relax." came her whisper.

Two smooth palms glided up either side of his spine, warming the liquid she just squeezed on him. Her slender fingers hooked around his muscular shoulders and then let her hands fall back down to the small of his back. She began to apply pressure this time as she worked Vegeta's muscles. Soon Vegeta felt two legs straddle either side of him and pressed hard on his back, putting her back into it.

Whatever oil she applied to his back made his senses perk up and made the massage feel that much more pleasureable. Vegeta never really had a massage before but it made him feel at ease more than he had ever felt in his life.

Vegeta would arch his back when ever she would switch from her palms to her fingers, then from her fingers to her fists. Each new force was something different and deffinately speacial.

Just when Vegeta was calm and in a peaceful state, he felt a coolness on his rear. He spoke sleepily, "What are you doing taking my pants off?"

Bulma didn't answer, just applied more massaging oil to her hands and felt him jump under her hands when they were placed on his behind. She giggled softly and began to smooth over his cheeks. Her fingers drfited from his butt down his legs and back up again. Her lips then found his shoulder blades and she began to kiss them lightly and travled all the way up and down his back.

Suddenly Vegeta flipped back over, now with her on his manhood, "That was fun and all but you're what I want." His big hands rested on her shoulders and he pushed the straps of her bra down. Bulma reached back to remove it and then in one smooth motion, he had her laying on her back and was tugging her underwear down her legs.

Vegeta hovered over Bulma and took her lips into his and eventually slipped their tongues in eachother's mouths to explore. His middle finger reached down and found a very sensitive and enjoyable spot near the top of her womanhood and began to play with it until their was a knock on the door.

He growled and Bulma hit him, as if it hurt. She got up and grabbed her robe that was draped on the stoll of the vanity from that morning and slipped it on. "I'll be back." She whispered to a very annoyed Vegeta and opened the door to tend to their son.

The joys of having a four-year-old.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:** So yeah I know people are wanting Bulma and Vegeta to get married in this part but before you think I'm ignoring your requests, keep reading. As a spiller there are weddings and one will be theirs. That's all I'm telling. I've been dealing with writer's block. Everytime I do, as you can tell, I stick a lemony scene in there. You always get attention with sex so that's my theory. That was random. Oh yeah and my story traffic was it's highest on visitors yesterday (11/27) and hits. *claps and throws conffetti* Now. On with Chapter 12.

Trunks was taken out of that pre-school and put into another one immediately. As for Ms. Kuran, she was replaced almosr half a year after that for being vaught in the parkinglot with another student's older brother. Vegeta and Bulma both laughed at the newspaper article for days after that.

Two years had passed since then Trunks celebrated his sixth birthday and entered the first grade. He was sitting on the floor in front of the TV with his papers doing some addition homework.

"Trunks, you should at least try to get the right answers and take your time instead of rushing through it to train with your father." Bulma lectured.

He mumbled something undner his breath and said, "Done." He placed the paper on the coffee table and rushed to change out of his school uniform and into some suitable clothing for training. Trunks dashed to the gravity room just when Vegeta was comeing out. His son asked, "Will you be back, Dad?"

Vegeta nodded and went in the direction of his bedroom. Bulma seen him and rushed in front of him as fast as she could. "Where are you going?" She asked, trying to catch her breath when she stopped him/

He moved ehr aside with a suspicious glare and replied, "Bedroom."

"For what? Are you going into the bathroom for anything?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Well if you are, you should tell me because the I'll get it for you." Bulma said forcing an innocent smile.

They both made it to the bedroom where Vegeta pulled out a pair of sneakers to change into rather than wearing his boots he used when he was training under intense gravity. As he changed he spoke, "You know you are not very good at covering things up."

Bulma froze. He could sense it so she must have her hunch must have been right. Then again it could not be because it was too soon to tell. "Covering what up?" She tried.

"What's going on in the bathroom?" He asked sternly. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Nothing at all Vegeta. What would make you say that?" Bulma giggled nervously.

"There isa reason you don't want me in the bathroom or you wouldn't be so jumpy. Move." He demanded and pushed her aside for him to get through the bathroom door. He idn't see anything out of the ordinary at first so he looked hard over it once again.

Bulma prayed that he would miss it but she failed. When she seen the bizarre look on her man's face she said in defeat, "You're probably wondering why I have my pee in a cup on the bathroom counter."

"Yes, let's start with that question. Then you can answer me what is this sticking out of it?" Vegeta motioned to the stick hanging out of the side of the cup with his fore finger.

She sighed, "A pregnancy test," she looked down at her thin watch on her wrist for the time and added, "I'm a few days late."

"A few days late? That stick won't read correctly if it has been in there - - oh yeah, you mean, erm, _that_ is late." Vegeta looked from her to the pee cup and back at her, "This thing can detect that this early?"

"Earlier. The box says it can be detected up to five days sooner than your missed period. Wait, I thought you could sense a pregnancy."

"Well I can, but it's harder to distinguish it from a common cricket the sooner it is."

A few moments had passed by and Bulma's watch beeped and caused the both of them to jump with surprise. "Here's the moment of truth; happy face says we're screwed, sad face says we're safe, question marks mean play again." Bulma huffed and she picked the stick up out of the cup and tapped it in the rim.

"Am I the only one who finds smiley faces to be very innappropriate on an at-home pregnancy test?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Okay," Bulma held up the stick for Vegeta to read, "Lay it on me, hun."

"Strike one. The box says it comes with three tests," Vegeta turned the stick around to show her the questions marks on the stick.

"Damn it." Bulma cursed. She got another cup out of the dispenser above the sink and filled it with water and chugged it down. "I used everything I had in that test."

"Just don't pick up the wrong cup." Vegeta said under his breath and then their son walked in.

"Dad, are you coming? What's that?" Trunks pointed to the pee cup.

"A test." Bulma breathed, leaning her hands on the counter.

"Can I take a test?"

"Have at it." Vegeta grabbed a clean stick and cup and handed it down to his son. "Just pee in the cup, leave the stick until your mother tells you to take it out. My money's on the sad face."

"Watch it be question marks, cheap pieces of crap." Bulma grumbled. Then Trunks went into the bathroom to pee and then put the stick in it. Soon Bulma reapeated the same thing and set both on the counter and the family waited for the time to be called. When the watch beeped for the second time, they both lifted their sticks and read them. "Yes! Sad face!" Bulma pumped her fist into the air triumphantly. Vegeta gave a sigh of relief.

"Um, what does my happy face mean?" Trunks asked with a wide smile.

Vegeta, who was now reading Bulma's test for himself chucked her and the boy's stick in the trash and said, "Call the doctor."

***

Bulma finally had a day off from work and had returned from the doctors. A great weight was lifted from their shoulders when it was confirmed that Bulma was not pregnant but brought with her a bag full of free condoms given from her doctor. Sort of as a free gift for a being such a great client she guessed. She knew Vegeta would probably just laugh and refuse to use them and Trunks would find them and use them as balloons.

Today she was sunk into the couch in simple clothing and was watching television when there was a buzz on the intercom speaker in her house. "Bulma, Miss Eighteen is here to see you."

"Send her up." Bulma called back and thought how weird it was Eighteen had came all the way from the Kame house to see her. But what for?

Bulma opened the door and greeted, "Hey! Hello, Marron."

Eighteen smiled and two year old Marron hid behind her mother and they walked inside.

"Wow, you have a real pretty house. You bought new furniture since the last time Krillin and I were here." Eighteen noticed.

"Yeah, we change it every year. The couches started to get grooves in them."

Eighteen mock gasped, "Not grooves!"I know you didn't come over here to make fun of my yearly purchases." Bulma crossed her arm and smiled.

"No I didn't. I came here to ask you something important. You're the first one I've told this to but Krillin asked me to marry him."

"Really!?" Bulma was surprised but then felt a pang of hurt in her heart.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had even gotten a ring. But I didn't answer him right away either, but I eventually gave in last night and we're making plans today. I came here to ask you if you wanted to be my bride's maid in the wedding. It's going to be small. We're going to have it on the island and we're not going to have big puffy dresses or anything. I figured with everyone dressed down and casual that Vegeta would be Krillin's usher." Eighteen explained while tightening the hair tie in one of her daughter's pig tails.

"I'd love to your bride's maid Eighteen."

"Thankyou," she smiled warmly, "And do you think Trunks would be the ring bearer?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't know about Vegeta though."

"I was afraid of that, but Krillin wanted to leave it an option for him since you were going to be a bride'smaid, that way you two could walk together."

"That was very sweet, but me and Vegeta had many arguments over our own marriage, that he more than likely would turn it down. I could run it by him, but don't get your hopes up." Bulma informed.

"It's okay, I have to run anyways. I need to run into town. I'll call later, okay? Bye." Eighteen got up and grabbed Marron's hand and left.

Bulma closed the door after waving goodbye to them and turned towards the direction of Vegeta's gravity room. She pondered on how she was going to explain this to him and how to get him to agree to be in Krillin's wedding. She walked to the room and knocked on the door. Vegeta shut the gravity off and opened the door but didn't hang around at the door. He walked to the bathroom and stretched. He stood in front of the toilet and asked, "What." still leaving the door open so they could hear.

"Eighteen was just here and she wanted to ask us a favor, not just for her but for Krillin, too." Bulma began.

Vegeta flushed the toilet and washed his hands, "Okay." He waited and sat next to her on the bench she put in.

Bulma grabbed the towel that was on the other side of her and gently dabbed at his sweaty face and chest and finished, "Well they're going to get married and they wanted me to be a bride'smaid and they wanted you to be Krillin's usher."

Predictably, Vegeta snorted, "What's an 'usher'."

"You've seen wedding's on TV haven't you? It's the guys that are on the groom's side." Bulma explained.

"Why would he want me to be one of those?" Vegeta questioned.

"We're all friends whether you think so or not. Please just do this for them." Bulma begged, replacing the smooth towel with her equally smooth hand on his cheek.

Vegeta moved her hand and objected, "If I won't do it for you, what make you think that I would do it for them? I'm not going to make myself look stupid."

"But see that's the thing. They're not doing the whole frilly dresses and stuffy suits babe. It's going to be at Roshi's on his island and it's going to be small and more than likely only people we know."

"So it's better that I make a fool out of myself in front of people I know?"

"Vegeta just listen to yourself, you sound like a thirteen year old girl!"

"Then I just won't go at all."

"That's not fair." Bulma huffed and stamped her foot.

"Now who's acting like the thirteen year old?" Then Vegeta stomped off to the shower and locked the door behind him. Bulma growled and left the gravity room the same way except slamming the door shut to add more effect. She didn't know what kind of effect it had, but she really didn't care. She was just pissed.


	13. Chapter Thriteen

The following morning, Bulma still wasn't talking to Vegeta after giving him the cold shoulder all through the day, dinner, and in bed. Vegeta was giving more that just the mutual feeling. He kept himself locked in the gravity room and only came out to eat. When he came out, the phone rang and it was Eighteen.

"Yeah I'll come with you to look at dresses - - this weekend? Isn't that little soon - - yeah I guess that make sense - -okay see you soon." Bulma pressed the end button on her cell phone and dropped it in her purse and said, "They are having the wedding this weekend. I think it's too soon but there really isn't going to be many people and it's not going to be very big. We just have to shop for clothes and bring in a few dishes."

She looked up and Vegeta was downing juice faster than a horse and never answered her. Bulma rolled her eyes and the last thing she said before she left was, "Bye, I don't know when we'll be back." Then she slipped on her shoes, swung her bag over her shoulder and shut the door behind her.

***

Bulma ran her fingers through her short blue hair as Eighteen drove through town in West City. "Is something the matter?" Eighteen questioned.

"Besides Vegeta being the natural born jerk that he is, nothing." Bulma breathed out a heavy sigh.

"What happened this morning?"

"I wasn't so much this morning, it was when I asked him about being in the wedding. Now he's talking about not being at the wedding at all. Not that it had anything to do with you, he judt didn't want to be in the wedding, then we got in an argument and figured he would win by telling me that he just wasn't going to go. He probably will be there he's just trying to do this to prove something to me I guess." Bulma explained.

"Vegeta may not want to admit it," Eighteen began, "Krillin said he has noticed a change in Vegeta. If Vegeta was worse than he is now, than I'm glad I didn't meet him until now but then again I was pretty pretty bad," she laughed and adjusted her sunglass on her face. "He'll come around some how and it's not that big of a deal. Our feelings aren't hurt, we know how it is. I know how it is. It's kind of why I waited so long to agree to marry Krillin." She shrugged and then turned left into a mall.

The smell of pretzels and coffee hit the women as soon as they entered the doors. They went straight for a little dress shop and Bulma asked, "So are we all supposed to where the same thing?"

"I've decided against that," Eighteen answered feeling the material of a dress between her thumb and finger, "What may be alright for one person may not be right for another. Besides Marron is going to be my maid of honor and I'm not sure you and Chi Chi really want to wear what she's wearing." she chuckled.

"By the way, what is Chi Chi wearing?" Bulma mentioned while sliding dressed back on the rack.

"She said that she was going to modify a dress she already had. I offered to buy her one but she said that she would much rather fix the one she had. She wouldn't budge the more I offered."

"Bless her heart she tries so hard to make ends meet and get her sons a better education. It doesn't help with Goku gone."

Eighteen agreed and picked out a short pink dress. "I think this would make you're boobs look huge." She said holding the dress up to her friend.

Bulma laughed. "Okay I'll try it on." Then Bulma strode to the dressing room. She peeled off her tank top and shorts and let the dress fall over her head and around her body. It was short but flowy and Eighteen was right, it made her boobs looks two sizes bigger. However the only one she wanted to enjoy itsaid he wouldn't be there. However the dress did look perfect and it went with her hair and skin tone quite well. She even thought it made her look younger. She took the dress off and put her clothes back on and walked out of the dressing room. "We have a winner." she snnounced. "But I want to grab some shoes. Oh these pretty white flip flops would be good. Then I won't have to worry about getting sand in my heels. Look at this pear necklace. I have one like it but it's smaller. I think this big one would be cuter with this dress don't you think? I have earrings at home."

Before she knew, Bulma had bought an entire outfit and was set. Next they had to go to the Bridal store which was just put in the mall. "Hello ladies, how may I help you?" greeted the sales woman.

"Yeah, um I need a wedding gown." Eighteen said looking around at the store with nothing but wedding gowns.

"Well you've found the right place," the woman said with extra entusiasm, "We have any kind of gown you want. We even do customized gowns. See anything you're interested in?"

"I need something simple. Really simple." Eighteen instructed.

"How about this?" the woman selected a gown with beads sewn all around it. It was ankle length and sleeveless.

"I was thinking about something as simple as you can get. Like take the dress you have, get rid of all the girl and obnoxious junk, cut this off enough so I can atleast walk and that's the dress I want. I love clothes but I'm getting married on a little island with the sand and the waves and the wind..."

"Oh I have a few things you might like. Ma'am, can I help you with anything?" Her question was directed at Bulma.

"Oh, no. I'm just going to head to the men's clothing store over there, I'll be back." Bulma waved to Eighteen and then left the store.

As she walked diagonally to the men's store, a familiar voice caught her attention and forced her to look over. In simple, civilian clothes was Yamcha walking with some girl she wasn't too familiar with. Bulma didn't think that she'd see her at the wedding, more than likely she'd see a totally, completely different girl there with him. She made eye contact with him and looked back ahead of her.

Second's later Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bulma."

"Hey, Yamcha."

She tried to keep walking towards guy's dress clothes but the still had a hold on her shoulder. "So are you going to to Eighteen and Krillin's wedding. I heard Krillin was going to ask Vegeta to be an usher. How well did that go?"

"Yeah I'm going, in fact she's in that store over there buying a dress. Well about Vegeta, we're having a disagreement about it right now and I don't know what he's going to do."

"Hm." Yamcha replied like he already knew that was going to be the answer, "Well me and Tien are going to be the other two ushers. Piccollo was called to be one, but the dude can't work a phone. He said he would feel silly standing up there but he's be at the wedding. You know if Vegeta doesn't want to it's fine. I can always walk with you." He smiled.

Then a brunetter girl about his height butted in and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Amy, Yamcha's _girlfriend._"

"And I'm Bulma, Yamcha's _ex-_girlfriend and happily taken by someone else." Bulma shook hard and smiled back.

Yamcha smiled uncomfortably and said, "Well it was nice seeing you again." He called and then he grabbed Amy's hand and walked in the opposite direction. Bulma could still hear him talking even though he was walking farther away, but it sounded like he was apologizing and explaining their past relationship.

Bulma laughed to herself and continued walking. She seen a short sleeved, royal blue button down shirt and they were in Vegeta's size. Luckily, there was a smaller version of the shirt that was perfect for Trunks. Then she was off exploring for two pairs of black slacks to go with the shirts.

Once she purchased those, she left the store and Eighteen walked out at just the same time with a fancy, tied up box. They met in the middle and Eighteen asked, "What did you by in there?"

"Stuff for Trunks and Vegeta. Did you find the perfect dress?" Bulma smiled.

"After a series or trial and error I finally did. But I want the dress to be a surprise so everyone gets to see it the day of the wedding." Eighteen smiled to herself. Bulma noticed Eighteen was a totally different person when it came to shopping. She thought to herself that she had just found her new shopping buddy.

***

Through out the rest of the day they shopped for decorations and Bulma privately shopped for wedding gifts. Bulma didn't get back home until late and that didn't help Vegeta's already developed grumpiness. Bulma came into the house with her bags in her hand and only seen Trunks sitting on the couch with two boxes of pizza, one opened on top of the other and he was watch cartoons.

"Where's Dad at?" Bulma asked setting her shoes by the door.

"He's either in the gravity or your room." Trunks shrugged, his mouth covered in pizza sauce.

"Hun, get a napkin, I just bought those couches." Bulma said exasperated and then she ran upstairs when she seen the gravity room door was open. She pushed open the bedroom door. Vegeta was asleep on the bed and she decided that she would just let him sleep. She tucked away all the stuff she bought into the closet and retreated to the kitchen to find something for dinner.

***

The morning of Krillin's wedding finally arrived after a week of pouting and distance between Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeat laid there pretending to still be asleep while Bulma went downstairs for breakfast. He was told that the wedding wouldn't be until late that day so whether he desided to go or not he had a lot of time to think about it. Which he was debating about it even though he was trying hard to go back to sleep so Bulma wouldn't bug him about it but from thinking too much, sleep never came again.

He rose from his side of the bed and padded to his dresser. He adjusted a pair of shorts around his waist and pulled a sleeveless shirt over his head. The door opened behind him and Bulma passed by, not even bothering to look at him. This only made him more peeved and he jammed the dresser drawer shut and thrived in the gravity room training all day.

***

Bulma had her dress and everything on and was nagging Trunks to put his clothes on before they were late. Then she rushed to the gravity room door and pounded on it, "Vegeta! This is the last time I'm going to tell you to put some clothes on if you're coming. She waited and there was still no answer and no sign of him comging out. She huffed as said, "You're a fucking ass, you know that?" And then she stomped off to make sure that Trunks was getting ready. Together they loaded the wedding gifts and food into Bulma's newest plane model and they were headed full speed to the Kame House.

The sand had chairs lined up and were decorated with balloons and streamers. The house was decorated the same way and looked really good. She was the last one there and everyone noticed that Vegeta wasn't with them but they were kind of expecting it.

Korin and Yajirobe were there as wel and Piccollo, Kami, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Puar and Oolong sat together with Chioatzu. Little Goten sat up front with Piccollo and there were about fifteen other people that were there. It was very small and cozy and the wedding was about to begin.

Because Goku wasn't there, Gohan took the place of Krillin's best man and there was a Justice of the Peace behind a podium. Trutled was standing by a small radio and started some music and then let Marron get on the back of his shell and manuvered down their sand isle. Tien smiled and Chi Chi and then they were next to walk. Bulma looked around, hoping that Vegeta would show up but instead Yamcha took her elbow into his and said, "Don't worry, Amy didn't come with me." He smiled and then they marched.

After them, little Trunks came down with the rings on a small pillow and stood on Krillin's side. Soon the musice changed to the traditional wedding march and Eighteen emerged from the house. Her hair blonde hair was piled up on her head and looked curly and beautiful. She had a blue necklace around her neck (obviously the 'something blue'} and had, as simple as she could get it, a silky spaghetti strap, white dress that came to her knees and no shoes on.

Krillin looked nervous in his short sleeved button down shirt and slacks. He was sweating and shakey when they turned to face the ocean.

It was like a secene from a movie. They said their vows in front of the sunset but it was hard for Bulma to pay attention becasue she was too bust looking around, hoping for Vegeta to show up. She looked across from her as Krillin slipped the ring the rest of the way on Eighteen's finger. Yamcha smiled at her and winked and then watched Eighteen slip Krillin's ring on his finger. They kissed to seal the deal and every clapped and whooped with joy.

And Vegeta still wasn't there.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Vegeta stepped out of the shower after training all day. He didn't know why but there was this constant nagging at him telling him that he should go to that old man's house. It was already pitch dark out and he didn't know when they would be coming back.

After he dressed he sat on the couch thinking that maybe some TV would entertain him until Bulma and their son returned. An hour and a half almost passed and then his mind began to wonder. _'Where could she be? It doesn't take that long for two people to get married. Why isn't she back? She was squabbling about having to have Yamcha walk her and - -"_ Sudden;y Vegeta knew something wasn't right.

He flashed up the stairs and paused suddenlt when he seen an outfit for him laid out on the bed. He quickly stripped from his clothes and buttoned the shirt and slid the pants on. He yanked his boots on as well and was off into the sky within seconds after that.

***

Bulma was now sitting in a shair she pulled under a tree. She had a mixed vodka drink in her hand and was watching her son and Goten play around in the sand. She breathed out miserably and heard a chair being dragged through the sand. "Hey Yamcha." She greeted dryly and took a long drink from her cup.

"Hey, you look a little lonely over here. Why don't you hang out with the rest of us?" Yamcha rested his elbows on his knees facing her.

"I'm just not feeling it right now."

"Is it because Vegeta's not here?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" Bulma cracked a smile and finished, "It's just that Eighteen and Krillin weren't expecting him to be in wedding but he would have came if I wouldn't have bothered him to want to be an unsher. Now he's pissed at me, I'm pissed at me, and all I ever try to do is give him some space. It seems like everytime I try to get him to do something all I do is put more space between us." Bulma crossed her arms and tapped the side of her empty cup with her figner nail.

"At least I would have been in the wedding and it wouldn't have been an issue." Yamcha grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Yamcha?" Bulma asked and crossed her legs. From her dress being so short, it picked up revealing more of her thigh. He placed a hand on one of her legs and gasped. Trunks and everyone else was paying attention to other things. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't kind of like fate made this happen? Like it brought us together here for a reason, like we're ment to leave together. Amy's not here and Vegeta's not here. It's just us." Yamcha leaned closer to her mouth and Bulma nearly fell over with the chair trying to get away. She stood up and brushed the chair off, "What the hell do you think you're doing jackass? My son is over there and I'm mar- - taken." Bulma shrieked with disbelief.

Yamcha put a finger in front of his lips, "Shh. Calm down Bulma. You can't tell me that you don't feel something for me. I saw you looking at me when they were about to kiss." Yamcha argued.

"Just go!" Bulma shouted and pointed in the direction of the party. With out uttering another word he walked briskly towards the house. She plopped back down in the chair and groaned.

"Bulma."

"Wah. Vegeta? Oh, Vegeta! You're here." Bulma nearly melted into his arms when she reached him. "Wait, you didn't just see that did you?"

"See what?" Vegeta's familiar gruff voice said in the darkness.

Instead of answering, Bulma stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips. She felt his hands reach up to her waist for a moment but then push her away. She suddenly remembered how he felt about public displays of affection and the her words said everything she wanted to show him, "I am so sorry I made you mad. I never should have tried to make you do something you didn't want to do. I was so wrong. Please, let's stop fighting."

"If we were still fighting, I would still be sitting at home watching television wondering when you were coming back." Vegeta looked down and his smirked was clearly visible in the light casted from one of the windows in the house. Only a second passed by and he asked, "Okay so tell me, did Kakarot's son eat everything or is there enough to feed me?" He walked passed her and started toward the direction of the house. When he made it inside, there was shouting of the name 'Vegeta' coming from ever where. Bulma could just see his angry face and she giggled to herself.

***

Vegeta was standing along the far wall as he watched his woman laugh and gossip with the other women with a drink perched in her hand. Bulma turned her head slowly to him and winked before returning to her conversation. He couldn't stop his cheeked reddening or getting hot until Yamcha stood by him.

"She's a great girl, I was lucky to have her when I did. I can't believe she put up with me for half as long as we lasted." Yamcha spoke. Vegeta looked to his left at him and wanted to ask him why he was talking to him but then he started again, "There's got to be something about you that she just can't get enough of. You're what makes her summer hot and winters cold, you know that?" As Yamcha continued, Vegeta took a real good, hard look at Bulma. Passed the sexy dress that seemed to enlarge her breasts, her soft, glowing skin, and her money, he was looking at a place deep inside that he never spent much time looking at before when Yamcha finished, "You know when we were teenagers, she wished for her Prince Charming with the dragonballs. She looked over at me and I looked over at her and we swore that we were ment to last. Who knew that the dragon actually sent her a real life prince, easy on the charming huh? But seriously Vegeta, you've made this woman's life.

Both Yamcha and Vegeta's heads looked towards Chi Chi when she started saying, "No, I can't have anymore to drink, I have two boys to think of. Bulma I can take Trunks, I'm sure Vegeta would love to have something to drink."

Bulma, getting very tipsy said, "Oh Chi Chi! That would be great, thank you so much!"

"Okay, well we have to go. Bye. Congratulations Krillin and Eighteen!" Chi Chi called and Gohan flew his mother off and Trunks and Goten followed.

"I might have to go too, nice talking to you Vegeta." Yamcha said and then went to find Krillin.

Veget's attention was back on Bulma who was walking his way. "Hey sweetie, do you want me to make you something to drink?" Bulma slurred 'sweetie' and Vegeta knew that it was best to not even attempt to get drnk because she would beat him to it.

"I'm fine."

"Not just one? Here you'll like some of what I'm having." Bulma lifted the cup up to his face and he took it. He tipped it back and handed it back to her. "Do you like it?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged and wondered how long she would be like this and if he had to worry about having to listen to her vomit like she did after a holiday party this past winter.

"Oh Vegeta, at least come and join us. I don't want to see you all bored and on that wall. I want to show you off." Bulma giggled into his neck and then jerked back, "Sorry, PDA." then she giggled.

"You have your fun. I'll talk to the Namek." Vegeta patted her shoulder and she made a pouty face and the nreturned to the group of women she was talking to.

"She is going to get so waisted." Piccollo commented.

"I know." Vegeta groaned.

The Piccollo cracked a smile, "Have fun with that."

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

***

Bulma stumbled over to the couch where Vegeta and Piccollo were finalyl sitting down. They were having quite the conversation starting with thoughts about Goku and Piccollo's past and then Vegeta added some history about Siayans and the Bulma plopped right onto Vegeta's lap. Piccollo started to laugh.

"Vegeta," She said in a long drawn out whine, "I'm getting tired. We should go home." She continued to slurr.

Vegeta picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a child and started to walk out of the house, "Look, there's my shoes," Bulma drunkenly chuckled. Vegeta squated with her and let her grab them, lifted her back up and continued towards the plane she had came in.

It was a difficult and annoying task to get Bulma settled in on the passenger's side of the plane and then strap her in for safety. Vegeta then went arouns and got in and lifted off in no time.

They were about half way home and then Vegeta heard a click. He looked over and seen that Bulma had unclicked her seatbelt and was crawling over to him. "Woman, what are you doing? Sit down and put your belt on!" Vegeta demanded, "And what are you doing. Stop touching my zipper!"

"But Vegeta," Bulma slurred, "You know you like it, it's one of your favorites." she laughed and got his button undone.

"Not while I'm trying to fly a fucking plane!" Vegeta moved her hand away from the front of his pants.

"Oh come one, when I was talking to Chi Chi at the party she was telling us how she and Goku and done it like that on the way home."

"Gah! I don't want to know that! That's disgusting."

"It's not so disgusting when I do it."

"Well then we'll wait until we get home. You just sit back and then when we land we can do whatever you want in here."

"Oooh." Bulma busted out laughing and sat stright back, mocking a soldier and the laughed again.

They finally landed at Capsule Corp. Vegeta shutthe plane and everything off and then turned to Bulma and said, "Okay, so what was it you - -" He was interrupted with a loud snore. Bulma had already passed out.

Vegeta chuckled at her sleeping body and then lifted her onto his lap, then adjusted her comfortably in his arms. He stepped out of the plane with her and carried her inside. Hey cradled her all they way to their bedroom, holding in laughter as her snoring got louder and more obnoxious. He held her with one hand while he flipped back the covers and gingerly placed her on the bed and even covered her up. "Mmm g'night." She mumbled with her eyes closed.

His shirt hit the floor with his pants and he was just in his silken black boxers. He slid into bed next to her. Bulma turned over while he did until they faced eachother. For the first time, Vegeta watched her sleep.


	15. Part Three: Chapter Fifteen

He didn't do it for the glory. He didn't do it because Goku did it.

Vegeta had a hands on encounter with what it meant to actually cash it all in. He paid the ultimate price with his life for the sake of his family and, yes, even Goku. He was even aware that more than likely he would be sent to hell. However, his attempt to save everyone and the Earth was in vain and Buu regenerated while Vegeta had died.

It came as a shock when Yemma gave him his body back to return with his friends to Earth and rid the planet of the awful, even stronger Buu who had not only absorbed his only son, but Piccollo, Gohan, and even Majin Buu. Together, he and Goku ripped them from his body and escaped. And Goku killed him.

Vegeta was more relieved than jealous.

***

After the celebration at Capsule Corp. to welcome peace once again, Trunks went home with Goten, Chi Chi, Goku, and Gohan back to their house. Later everyone started clearing out and returning home. Bulma lit a cigarette after calling someone to clean up the mess from the party and sat down across from Vegeta in the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." Vegeta wrinkled his nose and turned his face in disgust away from the dancing smoke in the ash tray. Bulma held the cigarette between her fingers and her eyes became glossy. The corner of her mouth tugged upward and reflexively his did the same. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, his epression very awkward..

"Like what?," Bulma said lowly so her voice wouldn't crack, "I'm looking at you the same way I've always looked at you for the past ten years."

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and snorted. He shook his head and looked the other way. Her eyes looked sad but her mouth was smiling and he wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe she had finally lost it?

"What were you thnking when you did it?" Bulma asked, getting his attention back.

"When I did what?"

"When you had your body taken over, when you killed all those people, when you killed yourself?" Bulma's voice kind of cracked when she said 'yourself'.

Vegeta stretched and gave out a tired grunt, "Do we really have to have one of those E! True Hollywood Story sessions tongiht."

"Vegeta, after what I have been through you bet your ass you're going to atleast tell me what you were thinking when you let whatever that was take over you." Bulma slapped her palm down.

He kept his fingers interlocked behind his head and he leaned back in his chair. He sat there for a moment before speaking, looking as if he were trying to find the words for his explaination. His eyes came up from the tile of the kitchen floor and at her eyes. He asked, "Have you ever done something wrong, you know somewhere inside you it's wrong, but you do it anyways because it makes you..._feel_ good." Vegeta chuckled and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Take for instance that cigarette in your hand." Bulma glanced down at her burning cigarette perched between her fingers and then back at Vegeta and he continued, "Yeah. You're mother and father want you to quit. You know it's harmful and causes all this damage yet, it does something for you."

"I smoke out of stress." Bulma informed.

"I guess that's my reason, too." He smiled.

"What?" Bulma smiled and flicked her ashes.

"I really don't feel like getting into this right now, can we just go to bed." Vegeta rose up and the chair howled as it drug across the tile.

"Wait, Vegeta, I don't understand. I still want to know. Please finish." Bulma begged as she smuched her cigarette out in the tray and followed behind him to their room.

"Why is it so important. Can't it wait?" Vegeta asked. He flipped the shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

Bulma bent down and picked it up and threw it in the hamper. "Well let's see, we forget about it tonight, then in the morning you're going to probably be training early in the morning, through my breakfast until lunch and I will be working. Then Trunks will come home and then he'll want to train with you and then I have to worry about dinner and then we eat and then that leaves time for showers and shows and then here we are again at this same point in time and then you'll say the same thing and then it will start all over again and - -"

"Bulma, Breathe!" Vegeta put up a hand to her so she would pause. "Get ready for bed and when you lay down, I'll finish what I was saying." He suggested in defeat.

Bulma held a smug smile as she walked to the dresser to fetch some bed clothes. She changed in the middle of the room and Vegeta got rid of his pants and situated himself underneath the covers. Bulma turned out the light and walked to the other side to do the same. "Okay, tell me the rest." She grabbed his thick arm with both of her arms and snuggled in close.

Vegeta let out a sigh and watied another brief moment. "You're aware that my life hasn't been the easiest to live and still be a charming person. Out of everything that's happened," Vegeta was silent a second and he shifted, "It makes you think about what really is good in this world. It's confusing even for me to explain."

"But I thought that as Saiyan you pretty much took over and sold planets already. That sounds like you were pretty much rasied to be bad."

"True, but for a long time I felt like I was owed something. Like something was robbed from me and the only way I could get it back was when things got hard, I had to be harder." He stopped and felt Bulma's hand stroke up and down his stomach and returned to the conversation, "I was of a royal blood-line of the Saiyan race. I was powerful and was suppoed to become a Super Saiyan for sure. I was told that as a child. Then Frieza rolled in and, ever since, it seemed like I was working towards nothing. It set me back a lot and it made me bitter and I sort of just lost my mind in anger. I would torture others the way I felt I was tortured. It eased it for a while until I was reminded or bothered of it again. Then there was you."

"Me?" Bulma spoke weakly.

"I thought of you as this road bump along the way that I had to get over to finally get away from everything. Frieza was gone and I was free, but then I became so tangled up in you it, just didn't seem like the right thing to do. I was supposed to go on, get away from here, rebuild my Saiyan Empire and return to my throne but, love weighed me down. I had you and a son in no time." Vegeta chuckled, "I lost track of where I wanted to be until Babidi's mind control made me drunk of this poawer, the strength to forget and return. Some I had wanted to do but I guessi n a couldn't. Itfelt amazing. Just like I did before we got involved. Like a middle aged man buying a motorcycle and dying his hair dark to escape his mid life crisis and go back to the times he felt the best. Of course then Kakarot having to be the hero and all that good stuff talked me through it. Then everything took a one-eighty and then I was being ripped apart by my own blast. It wasn't an easy thing to to bear through obviously. Then love changed everything and I figured I'd rather be dead than in a place without you. Hm, I see a sick cycle forming here." He chuckled.

It was quiet until Bulma said into his chest, "You just said you loved me."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note:** Many, many apologies dear readers! With the holidays all grouped together, exams, and work, it didn't leave me much time to update this story. Though I hope none of you decided that I have abandoned the story, which I promise you I will never do! I will give it a sucky ending before I leave it to be shoved to the back with the rest of the forgotten fan fictions. I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I was wanting badly to put something, anything up for you guys so you didn't believe that I picked up and fell of the face of the Earth. This chapter will lead, quite possibly to a very steamy, lemony chapter for your guilty pleasure. So keep alert for a following chapter and remember to keep reviewing because I write mostly for you guys. Hope you Holidays were joyful and best wishes for your new year!

***

"What are you drawing, Marron?" asked Bulma over the little blonde headed child's shoulder.

"A fish. See, he's blowing bubbles." Marron pointed to piece of paper that had a little orange fish swimming with bubbles floating towards the surface of the water from it's mouth and then sharpened her blue crayon.

"It's a very pretty picture." Bulma commented and sat down next to her.

Marron tugged at her lose pigtail and the hair tie was in her hand. "Miss Bulma? Can you fix my hair please?"

"Sure." Bulma said digging a brush out of her purse on the table. She took the little girl's hair tie and began to brush Marron's hair back. The soft blonde strands gathered in her hand and then something hit her; what would it be like to have a little girl?

She continued to brush while she pondered the idea. Bulma had spent some time thinking about having another baby. Trunks was twelve and would be having his own life soon and wouldn't need her. However she would have to give up smoking and if they had a girl, she would have to get over the fact that Vegeta would want to turn her into a fighter like everyone else.

Bulma wrapped the tie around half of Marron's hair and patted the girl on her shoulder. "Thank you." Marron smiled and ran her finger's through her newly fastened pig tail. Bulma just smiled and nodded, "Mom! Look what I drew!" Marron's eyes grew wide and she lept from her chair to her mother behind Bulma.

Eighteen put an arm around her daughter's shoulder's and examined her art work. "Lovely." She grinned and handed back the piece of paper. Marron ran out the door in excitement, headed to Eighteen's vehicle. Eighteen shook her head and said, "Thank you for watching her Bulma. You're a big help."

"Anytime. But wait, where's Krillin?" Bulma asked.

Eighteen sighed,"He would have watched her but Yamcha came over. When you get him around a guy friend he forgets that he has a daughter."

"Oh I see," Bulma paused and said,"She's really pretty Eighteen. She's going to grow up and be a heartbreaker."

Eighteen laughed, "Speaking of heartbreaker, I seen Trunks with Vegeta on the way in. That boy doubled his height since the last time I seen him. In a couple years when he gets to high school, you're going to have every girl in West City and then some calling Capsule Corp. I'm just glad I still have some time with my little girl before she realizes boys lose their cooties."

"You're not going to have anymore?"

"No, she's staying my one and only. I'm over the pregnancy thing," Eighteen then gave her a sly look," Why? Are you pregnant, Bulma?"

"No! I was just wondering because you were talking like you weren't having any more."

"So what about you? Any more little semi-Saiyans in you and Vegeta's future."

Bulma shrugged and looked around, "Well, we haven't talked about it, but it's not like I haven't thought about it either."

"Well you should talk to him if you really want to have another one. You'd think the way Vegeta is, he'd be trying for number three just to out do Goku in some way." Eighteen chuckled.

"I think he's over that now."

"Well I have to go and make sure the house is still there. Kami knows Roshi is alays, uh, preoccupied. Bye." Eighteen passed by Vegeat on his way in, "Oh. Hi Vegeta."

"Mhm." He grunted, walking towards Bulma.

"Hun, where's Trunks?"

"According to him he off doing something more worth his time." Vegeta answered.

Just then, Bulma's cell phone buzzed in her purse. She dug and searched for it and answred, "Hey Mom - - No I don't think he's doing anything right now - -Okay, bye." Bulma hung up her phone and turned to Vegeta. "Mom needs you to move something for Dad in the lab."

"Are you coming?" Vegeta said walking to the door.

Bulma shrugged and followed him out.

***

"I'm sorry to be a bother to you Vegeta. I just don't know how I can move this darned heavy thing without a crane or something." Dr. Briefs said wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead from him previously trying to move the machine itself.

Vegeta grunted and then the bottom of the contraption began to screech along the floor. "What is this supposed to be anyways?" He asked while pushing it along.

Dr. Breifs waited for the high pitched scraping noise to stop before he answered, "It's not finished yet, but since I made a cappuccino maker to withstand the excessive amount of gravity that you train under, I thought it would be a splendid idea to create a big screen television. It can be used in many instances beside being put in a gravity chamber."

"Or a nuclear explosion, even." Bulma said tapping a knuckle on the side of it.

"Well I thought Vegeta would love it and I doubt that he could stand another machine that served cappucino. He's not an old man like you." Mrs. Briefs added. "Bulma, what did I tell you years back about Vegeta? He's great husband material and for gosh sakes he gets more handsome as time goes on. Unlike you, you old fart." She turned to Vegeta with outstretched arms and trapped Vegeta in a hug.

"Uh!" Dr. Briefs' jaw dropped. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

Vegeta patted her on the back and she let go. Bulma's mother then squeazed his cheeks and said, "Oh Vegeta loves his mommy." Bulma snorted, holding back laughter and Vegeta's cheeks grew red. It was true, as well as accepting that Vegeta had a family on Earth, that also included Bulma's parents and he admired the nutty woman. She was a mother that he could hardly remember. But there was something about Mrs. Briefs that was even nuttier than usual if that were even possible. "Bulma, when are you two going to get married?"

"Mom, please let's not bring this up right now." Bulma prayed.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such an issue if you would lose around your tummy some, maybe he would take you out on a date, but whatever I'm just trying to help. I'll be in the garden, the sun's setting and hadn't even gotten around to pruning my roses." was the last thing her mother said before leaving the lab for her flower garden.

"Dad?"

"She just," her father swallowed hard and said, "getting older, dear. Just like your grand momma. She was the same way you know."

"Yeah, I remember. Well we were glad to help you Dad, talk to you later."

"Love you, sweet pea."

"Love you, too."

Vegeta was confused. He gave a nod goodbye to Dr. Briefs as he left the lab with Bulma. He waited until they were a safe distance away and asked, "What was all that about?"

"Mom's just becoming an old lady. Her mind's not working right." Bulma slipped a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lit one up. "See, my grandmother, as she got older, we watched her change. Her memory would slip from her more and more and she would say things, sometimes unintentionaly hurtful things to the family, and soon, her usual cheerful attitude morphed her into an angry old lady." Her voice drifted off. "Well I'm going to get dinner started and call Trunks." Bulma went to walk to the kitchen and paused, "Do you really think I should 'lose around my tummy' "

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. He waited until she got off the phone.

"Well, I guess Trunks ran off to Goten's after leaving with those boys. He said that Chi Chi thought it was okay if he could stay the night so I guess it's just us." Bulma said hanging up her cell. Then Bulma's attention dropped to her midsection. "Oh, and we were going to have that ooey, gooey italian stuff that I love so much. You know, Mom might have a point, I know you don't like 'going out' but if I trimmed down some, you would be more open to having a date with me."

"Bul - - Wom- - Uh! Come with me!" Vegeta demanded grabbing her by the hand that she used to hold over her stomach and marching, nearly dragging her behind him, towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, puzzled yet still following him, trying not to stutter step.

"Going on a 'date'."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Uh - - a date?" Bulma repeated, confused yet intrigued.

"I didn't stutter did I? Put on something that you dont care about." Vegeta instructed and he waited, leaning on the door frame.

Bulma turned to him, her perfectly waxed eyebrows gathering together with more confusion, "Why would I want to wear something I don't care about on a date? You're really confusing me."

"Just hurry up, I don't care." Vegeta used his weight to push himself off the door frame and walk towards her dresser wear she was painfully taking her time looking through her folded stacks of cloths. Vegeta snatched out a long, clingy orange tank and a pair of white shorts. "Here, go change and meet me in the gravity room." Before she could blink, he was gone and she was left with a stack of clothes in her hands.

"Well," She said to herself outloud, "He did manage to pick out something that went well together." Then Bulma quickly shimmied out of her outfit and put on the one that Vegeta had gave her. She started to piece it together and then began to feel very dissapointed. "Kami, don't tell me his idea of a date is to make me train with him. He has lost his mind." She started down the stairs, dragging herself with each step, thinking about how stupid she was for believing that he would suddenly do something romantic. Now she was ready to throw a fit and go into sulk mode when she stepped into the room. Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her. She leaned her back on the wall after the door shut and sighed, "So what are we going to do on our 'date'" Bulma used her fingers to air-quote the word 'date'.

Vegeta smirked and innocently tilted his head to the side. He spun around on his heel and begain to walk away and said, "Come over here."

Bulma lazily trudged to his desired stop and stopped. "What? No candles? No flowers?" She question sarcastically.

Vegeta chuckled and lightly tapped her chin with his knuckle and explained, "Well if I didn't do this, then it would mean hearing you whine about me taking you out on a date." He smiled.

"Vegeta, please, this is hardly a date." She crossed her arms in front of him like a pouting child.

"What's the difference. I'm here. You're here. We're doing something together." Vegeta shrugged.

"Oh man!" Bulma put her palm to her forehead, "Dates aren't just doing something together. Dates are supposed to be, well, you know, kind of a romantic thing."

"Is this not romantic enough for you?" He started to laugh. Bulma lowered her eyes at him, letting him know that he was pushing her too far in her annoyed state. "Okay, a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Do what I want, then we'll do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Honest."

Bulma's spirits picked up and then a smile spread over her face. "Well I guess this could be fun. I never really done this before."

"Good. I don't imagine that you would want to pul anything or want to be really sore tomorrow so I suggest that you stretch the way I do. You may not be able to stretch as far as I can, but just go to _your_ limit, okay?"

"Okay."

Vegeta gave her a nod and then instructed her my showing her a way to stretch her arms. He pulled his right arm over his chest and used his left hand to press his elbow in. "Now you want to stretch every muscle, so just doing this won't stretch all of the muscles you have here." Then he switched by reaching his right hand over his right shoulder and used his left hand to push down. "This stretches more."

Together they stretched out both or their arms in every way possible. "Now what?" Bulma asked when she was done.

"Legs. Stand on one foot and grab the other behind you like this and pull. When you're done, sit down." He went on further with his instructions. He was the first to be done with his stretch and sat while he waited. He started ahead with sticking his legs straight out in front of him and leaning forward as far as he could and then switched from one to the other. Bulma sat down and copied. Then she gasped when he slipped one of her legs over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you another way to stretch."

"Oh really?"

Once again. another one of his classic smirks. With her leg on his shoulder, he leaned in close above her and she whimpered as her lag was coming closer and closer to her face. "If it hurts, then it means it's working."

"Ha ha." Bulma's laugh sounded more liked "Ow, ow." "So I do this and then you do anything I want, right?"

"Correct." Vegeta switched to her other leg. But there was a difference to the way he held this leg. He gripped her ankle with one hand but the other glided down her leg to her thigh.

"Hmmhmm," Bulma laughed in a low voice, "I thought you brought me here to train with you."

"But this is a date, also." He kissed her smiling lips.

"Oh, but if you remember, this is our first official date and I don't just give it up on the first date." She winked playfully.

"You do know that I'm not all about that role playing stuff, right?" Vegeta drew back slightly from her, looking at her a little weird.

"Whatever you want." Bulma grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his lips closer to her's. A soft moan built up in her throat as he caressed her thigh.

Vegeta laid between her legs and put a hand by her head to keep his weight up. He continued to kiss her down her jaw to the skin on her chest that was left exposed by the tank top she was wearing. He gathered the material at the bottom of the shirt and lifted it to drag his lips down her stomach. Her stomach muscles clenched under his touch and he lifted the shirt off of her the rest of the way. Then he heard her yelp.

"The floor's cold." Bulma giggled.

Vegeta chuckled while Bulma sat up. He retrieved a clean towel from the bench that he would normally use for his sweat to lay down on the floor so Bulma's back wouldn't have to freeze on the uncomfortable gravity room floor. He laid her back down on the towel and slid her shorts off.

Then Bulma said in a low voice, "What happened to training? We didn't even finish training. Don't tell me you had this idea planned."

"I told you that becasue of your mother, you would be worrying about going on a date for a long time. To save myself from that agony I decided to train with you. But the difference between training with you and with everyone else, is that you turn me on, even when you're stretching."

"I'd hope so. If I knew Goku or Piccollo were doing something for you, I'd probably kick their asses."

"Ew. Way to get me out of the mood." Vegeta crawled off of her.

Bulma reached up tp pull him back down, "No. Aren't you the one who's so passionate about finishing things?"

"I don't know about all that, but you're nuts if you think I was really going to leave."

Bulma grabbed his shirt next and lifted it over his head. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as he kissed her deeply. His big hands grazed up her shoulders and peeled off her bra straps and pulled it down. He drug his hands the rest of the way down her body to the top elastic part of her panties. His fingers clenches around the elastic and slowly removed the uunderwear, pulling it down to reveal more and more of her womanhood.

As Vegeta's attention was focused on her downstairs, she quickly removed the bra completely and relaxed back down on the floor. She archedh er back as she felt his hand stroke slowly between her legs and he moved his face nearer. His lips brushed the tender skin of her flower and then began to explore more with him mouth furthur.

"Ohh." Her moan was half out of surprise, but still soft. Her hands found his thick, stiff, black locks once again and her fingers intertwined in the strands. Her breathing quickened with urgency the closer her brought her to her climax. It had taken a while, but it was well worth it for both of them.

While Bulma panted for breath, Vegeta quickly pulled down his pants and everything else with it in one motion. He used himself to cover her body once again and positioned himself, hard as stone, between her. He looked at her flushed cheeks and heavy eyes when he entered. He noticed that for some reason, she kept her mouth closed and refused to let any sound out at all. They were there by themselves.

Deciding not to say anything, he saw this as a challenge, which he enjoyed greatly. He started by giving a couple thrusts and them stopping. Bulma looked at him like he had lost his mind. Gradually he had a steady, slow tempo. It did aggrivate him and took a lot of will power, but he didn't want to back down from trying to make her scream. "Faster." She whispered into his ear. Instead, Vegeta decided to keep the tempo, yet go a little deeper. "Faster." She said a little more loudly and clearly. He wanted to give into her wishes, but reminded himself over and over that this was a goal. Then he stopped all together.

Vegeta nearly busted up into laughter when he saw confusion and aggivation flash over her face the instant he backed away from her. Bulma still didn't say anything and waited for his next move. His face neared between her like before, yet didn't touch her at all, except for her knees. One palm smoothed around the roundness of her knee softly and slid down her shin. Out of nowhere, Bulma demanded, "What are you doing?"

He answered her with a shrug and continued to let his hands travel around her legs. His hands neared her thighs and as soon as they were too close, he pulled them away and kissed her. Under his mouth, her voice was muffled when she asked, "What are trying to do?"

"Are you getting annoyed?" He finally aknowleged her with words.

"Getting close." She huffed out.

Vegeta finally placed his hands on a place not out of the ordinary when having sex. His fingers lightly raked over the shape of her breasts when he said, "What's making you annoyed?"

She shuddered underneath him. "Well, - - you won't - - uhm - - you're just doing nothing."

"I'm not?" He cocked his head to the side like an innocent puppy as he let his fingers trail down her stomach. His hand was now hovering above her womanhood, just enough for Bulma to feel the heat from his hand. She bucked up against his hand but he took it away, wondering how long he would do this tease until either of them couldn't take it anymore.

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh, "No, you're not."

"Okay." Vegeta said and then he slipped his middle finger through the wetness for a second, before drawing it back out. He did it again about two more time before hooking his finger around her bone and lighlty massaging the nickle sized piece there with the pad of his middle finger. After a minute he increased the pressure as well as speed and in no time, nothing became something very quickly for Bulma.

It only took a little less than twenty minutes for her to become wetter than ever. Her breathing became more urgent and finally, Vegeta was about to reach his goal. The challenge was complete when Bulma couldn't possibly keep to herself anymore and shouted, "Ah, fuck!" loud enough to echo through out the gravity room.

He could tell by the contractions within her walls that she was going to come soon. He replaced the actions casued by his fingers with his throbbing manhood. Within a few more minutes, she was the first to come, howling like an animal. The feeling it gave him around himself was too intense for him not to come as well.

***

Vegeta pulled his under and pants back on and carried his shirt in his hand while Bulma wraped the towel that she was laying on around her body and carried her work out clothes in her hands as they exited the gravity room. Vegeta slipped an arm around her waste as they both walked up the stairs, turning off the lights on their way and turned on the light as they reached the bedroom.

Bulma flipped on the switch but didn't move. Vegeta expected her to keep moving but waited when he noticed her staying put and face her. She rached up tp his face and kissed him lovingly and slowly on the lips. "That was amazing Vegeta. I don't think I've ever done something like that before." She giggled. Vegeta laughed back and continued to kiss her. "Now don't I get to do something that I want now?" Bulma asked, reminding him of the deal of the date.

"Oh yeah. What else could you want?" He gave his infamous smirk at her.

Her eyes wondered and said playfully, "I don't know." Then she scampered off to the bed where she let her towel drop to the floor and she crawled into bed. "Come here." She patted and smiled.

Vegeta dropped his pants and turned the light off while Bulma clicked on the lamp. He rolled under the covers next to her. She cuddled up to his chest and then took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she was goingto ask for, but thinking of how she was going to propose it to him.

"Anything, right? Anything I want?" She checked.

"Ha, I believe you deserve it." He put an arm around her again.

"Do we have to do something, or can you give me something?"

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh, "What could I possibly give to you that you don't already have? Well I guess you gave me what I wanted," he winked, "So go ahead. What would you like."

"A little girl." She said softly but surely.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You know I don't have any control over that. Well, I guess in a sense I do, but I can't just be say alakazzam, it's a girl."

"I'm willing to try."

"And I whole heartedly believe you." Vegeta chuckled. Then he seen the hope that was once in her eyes fade and then he turned her over with his face dug into her neck, "I'm willing to try, too."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Oh yeah, that's it." Bulma sighed once she finally got the chance to sit down. Her belly was huge at this point and she was eating nearly everything in sight. In front of her was a big plate of little sausages and plain potato chips next to a cool glass of soda. Chi Chi sat across from her as they watched their sons spar in front of their friends that were over for Trunks' birthday.

"Goten is only twelve years old and look at him showing off for those girls. He's going to be a handful as a teenager." Chi Chi put her palm to her forehead and groaned.

Bulma laughed and wiped her mouth with a little small napkin, "He's going to be very different than Gohan. Trunks already had a little girl calling him on the phone last night. She sounded like the cutest little thing."

"I swear, this is the season to have girls." Videl came in with her hands in the air.

Chi Chi nearly flipped the table over jumping up out of her seat, "No way? A little girl! Oh, that's wonderful, Videl! You hear that Bulma? Now we have two little girls coming into our family."

"It's about damn time. Besides Marron, we've only had girls through marriage. It was like we were swimming through the testosterone ocean." Bulma crunched on some chips.

"Sometimes I think it would be easier that way." Videl said, taking a seat that the quiet Gohan pulled out for her.

Bulma sipped her soda and asked, "Why do you say that, dear?"

Finally Gohan spoke up, "She thinks it would be easier because guys are less sassy and their less expessive to raise and you can be rough with them and not have to worry as much. She gave me a whole list of reasons on the way here from the doctors."

Videl added, "And my Dad really wanted a grandson because he never had a son."

"But little girls have their own perks. You get to teach them to cook, and they dress up and look so cute in your clothes. You teach them to put on make-up and their well behaved." Chi Chi explained.

"And then they put on their make-up and those clothes and then get a boyfriend. Then you have watch out for them twice as much because it seems like there is everything in the world out there just waiting to ruin a little girl's life or self-image or anything. I could teach her to fight but what if she's like all the other girls and doesn't want to fight. No, she'd rather go out with neighbor boy across the street, hook up with him and be a single mother for the rest of her life." Videl sobbed.

"Whoo, mother nature was generous on the hormones." Chi Chi mumbled.

A panting Goten, followed by Trunks, ran up to the table and asked, "Do you know what it is yet? It better not be another girl."

Everyone laughed, even Videl chuckled.

"It is! I knew it would be." Trunks exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"So how do you feel about having a little sister, Trunks?" Videl asked, getting over her latest mood swimg.

"I don't know, I haven't met her yet." Trunks shrugged.

A little girl in a white shirt and shorts giggled into her hand and Trunks flashed her a smile. Everyone at the table exchanged smiles and glances and fought the urge to break out in a giant chorus of "Aws"

Vegeta came up behind Bulma and gave her a little, descreet nudge. Then she turned around to him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Vegeta, our baby's growing up. He's a teenager and has a girlfriend."

'_Oh no, don't start!'_ Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta just reached over to her plate to grab some chips and her mood instantly changed. She popped him on the hand with her fork.

"Bulma?" asked Gohan in her ear.

"Yes, honey?" She smiled sweetly. Vegeta, getting some good vibes from everyone's "party" mood, snuck a chip behind her and made a face.

"Is your mother on a new medication?"

"No, what's wrong with my mother?" Bulma didn't know whether to be offended or worried.

Gohan paused for a moment, hoping that her question didn't get the whole table's attention, "Well, on our way in, Mrs. Briefs was baking more food for the party and she said hello and everything, but I guess she got a little aggrivated with your dad and called him a, " Gohan lowered his voice and leaned into her ear and said, "mother fucker."

Bulma pursed her lips in thought. She was becoming aware of the difference in her mother's attitude. She just wasn't the same woman anymore. Bulma leaned foward to speak into his ear and answered, "I know. She's been like that for quite a while now and it's getting worse. I have no idea what to do with her. She's even gaining weight and with as many sweets and she makes and eats in a day she hasn't ever gained a pound."

"Maybe age is catching up to her, Bulma. You can't stay a fit young woman with a good personality your whole life, can you? Maybe it's nothing too serious."

"I don't know either. You think it would be sensible to make her an appointment?"

Gohan shrugged, "It couldn't do any harm."

Bulma nodded and patted his knee before he got up and said, "Gohan. I love you. You're an awsome kid." Gohan smiled and it looked just like his dad's. Then it reminded her, "By the way, where is your dad?"

"Uhh. Hold on. Mom? Where's Dad?"

Chi Chi threw her hands up in the air, "Hell if I know. Off somewhere being late."

"Ahem. Actually off somewhere eating these amazing things, err, what are they again?" Goku asked Bulma's mother, his mouth was full of food.

"Eclaires." Mrs. Briefs smiled proudly.

"They're good. Have one." He offered his wife, but she swatted them away while everyone said hello to him.

Bulma figured that this was a good time to sneak away and pee for the two hundredth time that day now that they're attention was focused on Goku's arrival. She rose from the chair and waddled to the door and up the stairs. It was a close call but she made it to the toilet. She sighed with instant relief.

The toilet snarled as the water swirled around and she shut off the bathroom light. Bulma was on her way out of the room when Vegeta passed by her, a gust so swift it made her hair fly up. "Vegeta? What's the matter?"

But he didn't answer. Vegeta just continued to the bathroom.

'_What the hell is his problem?'_ Bulma wondered to herself, _'Goku wouldn't be the problem, would it?'_ Bulma slowly eased down the last of the steps and her mother was busy scrubbing, with a lot of force, a pan with a deadly looking scowl on ehr face that almost had Vegeta beat. Almost.

"Mom? Did you know what happened to Vegeta. He stormed upstair looking upset. Maybe you see - -"

"I take it back! I know I said that he was good husband material but he's not! he is a big mistake Bulma. All the thingas that horrible man, err, _monkey_ has done to you!" Mrs. Briefs shouted. A few people's attention was caught and they turned around to look in at the comotion through the sliding glass door.

"Mom! Shh! Everyone's looking in here. Now what did he do?" Bula treid to get her mother to calm down and keep from emberassing her at the party.

"What hasn't he done Bulma? And now you're going to give him another child?, " Then she got even louder, "And like I give a fuck about people looking in here and hearing me? No one ever listens to me! Vegeta doesn't listen to me. He told me to stop washing dishes. Who is he to tell me what to do?"

"Uh," Bulma wasn't sure what to think of what was going on or what Vegeta actually did wrong. "Hw told you to stop doing the dishes?"

"Yes! He told me straight up that I shouldn't be doing dishes. He said that you would take care of them. As if you would ever lift a hand around here. All you do is sit in your cushy desk, twiddling around with those stupid little projects and models sitting in your little shop, looking more like a hobby than producing something worth a damn for someone to use. And now that you're preggo again, you don't even sit in your cushy desk. You sit on your ass expecting Vegeta to do something. Like hell he'll do anything. He just tells people what to do, going on and on about how great he is when he's nothing more that just a zoo animal. And he mistreats me, trying to take away what I love doing and that housekeeping, which includes doing dishes."

"Well maybe he told you that they would be taken care of because he didn't want you working and would rather see you spend time with your grandson at his party?" Bulma suggested calmly.

Bulma's mom let out a laugh that sounded more like a witch's cackle than her usual bubbly giggle. "Yeah, spending time with my grandson. As if the Prince would ever spend time with his son. He left you to have the damn kid on your own! But I'm the terrible beast for not spending the whole day with Trunks and Vegeta gets brownie points for finally being there in the morning after he fucks you stupid!"

Bulma gasped and looked out the door and seen that everyone had moved the party to another part of the house which was a relieving. She turned to her mother and said, "Look. Vegeta is a great man and you love him too Mom. I don't know what is wrong with you but I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment to see what it is. And do _not_ talk about him or us in that way again. Please."

"What do I need a doctor for? I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're angry all the time, making people feel bad, you're gaining weight - -"

"Well you're not pencil thin either! You look like you done swallowed a watermelon whole! Atleast I don't waddle! You are just as bad as Vegeta. Why would you talk to your mother that way? And I'm not going to no dman doctor. I don"t need to go!"

"_Why_ would you talk to _me_ that way?" Bulma wanted to shout at her mother but her vision was getting blury behind the wall of tears that were forming. She began to rememeber that her mom's mom had went through fits like this and even then they didn't know what happened. She turned and made her way back up the stairs the best she could without completely sobbing. She closed her bedroom door behind her and let the tears fall.

***

"Bulma?" Vegeta's question sounded more like a demand and he walked to her. Bulma flung her arms around him and tried to hold him as close to her as she could but her stomach had got in the way. Her face was dug between his neck and his shoulder while she cried.

Vegeta placed a hand around the small of her back, an effort to comfort her and she whined, "I'm so sorry Vegeta. She's sick. I know she hurt you and she hurting everyone, but it's not her. Vegeta, you know she's sick and she won't see anybody about it. She still loves you."

Even though she was spouting out a bunch of stuff, out of order, Vegeta had knew the whole time that something was off with Mrs. Briefs. He knew she was getting older and signs of aging occured earlier on humans than in Saiyans...which meant that she would probably die soon and it scared him to death. Though no one knew, it was one of his worries and he did think a lot of Bulma's mother more than what people would expect.

But he couldn't stand there thinking about how it made _him_ feel. His chin rested on top of her blue hair, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better, but he realized that he was never one to be the consoler. In fact, she was consoling him. If she wouldn't have came in like she did, he probably would have been useless and feeling sorry upstairs.

"We'll go back down with everyone else, stay out of your mother's way, and we'll think of what we can do later. There's no sense in being here, feeling bad."

Bulma sniffed, a streak of make up sliding down her face, "You're right," She wiped her eyes in the mirror and came back to him, "But it's seems like a nightmare. None of the stuff she's doing is making any sense."

"Just let it go for now." He said, listening to his own words echo in him mind. It was almost like it wasn't even him saying it. But he did.

Bulma ran her hand down the roundness of her stomach and said, "She agrees. Guess we better go." She smiled.

Vegeta's hand never let her back as she toddled down the stairs and made it to the door to go back outside. He twisted the knob and before he stepped aside to let her out, he said in a low tone, "Whatever results from this, for better or for worse, there's a reason."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! After quite a wait, I have uploaded chapter 18, and now I am uploading this chapter in the same day sort of as a treat for being so patient. I was going to save it for a couple of days and the post it up, but I figured since I've already started on 20, I shouldn't be too long. I hope to get it done before this weekend, though I do not know how well that will work out. We will have to wait and see. As a reviewer had pointed out that Vegeta's character wasn' hard enough, I do agree I could have done better, thought it is a fear come true. I hate OOC when I do not intend to do so. But the reviews have been nice and helpful which I do appreciate! I do feel that my story is slipping but I hate abandoned stories and I'll finih it to the end even if it ends up being lame. But if you guys are truthful to me and aren't just being polite when you say that you enjoy it, then it shouldn't end badly. Well enjoy chapter 19!

***

"This is some shit," groaned Bulma, sitting while she watched Vegeta do push ups in front of her, "I have a two day old baby inside me. What if there is something wrong? Should I go to the doctors? Maybe they have to induce labor. Oh no I knew I was too old to have another baby, there is something wrong! Trunks came out on time."

Vegeta growled in annoyance to himself while his slightly over due mate worried herself to death on the bench behind him. He was starting to lose count of how many push ups that he had done and trying to listen to her nonsense at the same time was getting on his last nerve. Even he couldn't wait to finally have the baby. He grunted as he pushed up one last time and said, "Numer one, doesn't the infant need to be actually _born_ for two day's to be considered two days old? And besides, nine months is just a round about time, two day's isn't anything to be worried about right now."

Bulma thought about that for a second, "Hm. But what _if_ something is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Vegeta sighed. '_nine-thousand-fifty-two, nine-thousand-fifty-three, nine-thousand-fifty-four - -'_

"Vegeta, are you aggrivated with me?" Bulma said in an innocent voice.

"Uhn, fifty-six. No, I'm not. Fifty-seven - -"

"You're lying."

"Fifty-eight. How do you figure?" Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma threw her hands in the air and whined, "Because we're talking about our baby and you're not saying anything, you're just sitting there, doing your push ups and counting."

"That's because you wanted to spend time with me today. I told you that you would get bored. And I'm trying not to lose count if you don't mind, er, wait, how many was that?" Vegeta paused mid push up and thought back.

"I wanted to spend time with you, that true, but I didn't mean sit here and watch you do exercises that you don't really need to do. It's not like you're losing tone or anything." Bulma's eyes rolled.

Vegeta blew out a frustrated breath, "I don't care about 'losing tone', it's about dicipline. You know this is what I do."

"You just want an excuse not to go out," Bulma's voice broke, "You think I look f-f-fat!"

Vegeta collapsed on the floor in a more dramatic way than Bulma was being. He picked himself up off the floor and walked over to her and gently grabbed her face in his hands, "Calm down. There is a whole watermelon in the fridge I decided not to eat yesterday. Go have some, and when you come back up here, we'll do something you want to do." Then Vegeta cringed and expected her to go off on him for offering her a watermelon when he supposedly thought that she looked fat.

Luckily, Bulma's face brightened and she repeated, "Watermelon?" Bulma held out her arms for him to help her up and when she was on her feet she planted a sweet little kiss on his lips and waddled in the direction of the watermelon.

Vegeta turned to resume his push ups. He stood there for a moment, debating, and then finally said aloud, "Damn it, I'm already up. Might as well shower." He shrugged.

***

Bulma's mouth nearly dribbled drool when she thought about the watermelon sitting in the bottom of the refridgerator, just waiting for her to cut into it. She opened the door and looked down at the melon and realized that there was a delima; it was sitting at the bottom and she had a huge mound pertruding from her midsection. "Shit." She grunted, testing different ways she could grab the fruit and still be able to stand up. For a second, she thought about just sitting there on the floor with it.

"Uh, mom?" Trunk's asked behind her.

"Ah, yes honey?"

"You need me to get something?" Trunks looked around her to see what she was grabbing for.

"No, no. I think I have it. I just need to, um, get on one knee."

"No, no, no. no. You'll never get up. Let me - -"

"I got it. Uhh. Damn it all. I can't get up." Bulma giggled, looking up at her son.

He rolled his eyes, "I was trying to tell you that you wouldn't be able to get back up."

"Don't lecture me! Just take the watermelon so I can get up."

Trunks took the watermelon from her with one hand and set it on the table. Bulma was still on the ground, looking sort of like a weeble on the kitchen floor. "Here, lemme help." Trunks reached for his mother's hand.

"Thanks, sweetie." Then she grunted and in no time she was up on her feet. Then she heard something splatter on the floor.

"Um, did you just spill something on the floor? Wait, did you even have anything in your hand other than the watermelon?" Trunks scratched his head and looked around.

"Hunh?," then when she looked down, she gasped, "What the - - Vegeta!" She shouted. "Trunks, there are some suitcases by the door in my bedroom, will you please go get them and out them in the yellow copter?"

But Trunks didn't answer, "Man, that's so gross." He mumbled.

"Trunks? Hello? Vegeta, get down here!" Bulma snapped her fingers at her son.

"One second Mom, ugh, I think - - I think I'm going to throw up." Trunks' skin suddenly went a sickly green. He heaved a few times and vomited.

"Trunks, take these already and get the copter started." Vegeta finally emerged, his clothes sticking to him where he clearly skipped drying off.

Trunks groaned and grabbed the bags. He ran his mouth under the sink and avoided looking down at the floor.

However, Vegeta didn't have much luck. His voice shook when he glanced down at the floor and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, at least for now." Bulma answered. She was the one having a baby and she seemed to be more at ease than anyone else. Vegeta looked the other direction as his son did and clamped a hand over his mouth on their way out the the copter.

***

"Ahhhh!" Bulma screamed and whimpered with her legs hoisted into the air by stirrups. "Vegeta, are you okay?"

Vegeta had a surgical mask on, but Bulma could still tell that he was having a hard time braving this one out. He was strong and virtually scared of nothing but he got queasy really easily. Vegeta just nodded and attempted looking at where all the excitment was occuring and then looked back toward the bright lights on the ceiling.

"Baby, you can just hold my hand if you want to." Bullma offered. A nurse swiped a bead of sweat from her head.

Usually Vegeta would consider that a display of affection, which everyone was well aware that he was opposed to, but he agreed and clasped her sweaty, delicate hand.

"Ms. Briefs, we see a head. Looks like your baby will come out with ease." The doctor assured.

"Great." Bulma gritted through her teeth. She squeazed Vegeta's hand so tight and pushed so hard it nearly looked as if she was about to lift up off the bed. When that contraction was over, she panted and looked over at him. His focus was on a nurses shoe. She squeazed a little bit with her hand and his thumb brushed her hand soothingly a few times and he was back into medetation mode.

"One more push, Bulma." Called a nurse from between her legs with excitment.

Bulma grunted and pushed. Her nails dug into Vegeta's skin she was grasping so tight, but he didn't notice at all. In fact, he was completely unaware of anything until a shrill cry erupted in the room.

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked up to catch a glimpse of their baby girl. Covered in blood and nothing but lungs. But she was quickly passed on to a nurse who wrapped her immediately and cleaned her up.

Bulma huffed and fell back into the bed. Her grip on Vegeta's hand had relaxed and looked over to him.

***

It was almost as if it didn't even happen at all. She was here, and then she was gone, well, into the other room at least. But for Vegeta, this was his second child, but the first time he was present during the birthing of one of his children. He couldn't quite explain a feeling to fit the event. However when he looked over to the mother or his new born, only one word came to mind that he didn't use much to describe much of anything - _beautiful._

Bulma looked almost like the picture of her that he admired from years ago, except even more glowy and more beautiful even, though he was positive in the past that, that couldn't be possible. He also didn't think that there was any other woman in existance more beautiful than Bulma - until they brought her in.

Looking like a round catepillar in the nurses arms, Vegeta's daughter was brought to him. He awkwardly adjusted the whimpering infant in his arms, finding where she fit best and the baby settled and snoozed.

Both Bulma and Vegeta sat there, just staring at her, for what seemed like the longest time. Finally Bulma spoke, "She's pretty."

Vegeta snorted and said, "That's an understatement."

"Bulma, you can come sit in this wheel chair and I will take you to the nursery with your baby. Vegeta? I heard that you have a group in the waiting room ready to hear some news, do you want to go down and share it with them or do you want them just to come look in the nursery?" The nurse asked helping Bulma into her chair.

"I think he would rather just have everyone come to the nursery and look in." Bulma winked at him and he silently thanked her for considering his deffciency in being able to share news.

Vegeta left to go to the nursery and nearly fell over when he seen how many people were their looking into the glass window. Bulma's mother and father were peering in, watching their daughter hold and feed their granddaughter. There was Videl and Gohan. Goku, Chi Chi and Goten standing next to Trunks. Krillin was next to Goku and Eighteen and Marron was looking in at everyone elses resting babies. Roshi looked on with his sunglasses on. Vegeta assumed he was just checking out her enlarged breasts with out being caught by him. Vegeta approached behind everyone and the first to turn around was Goku.

"Vegeta," Goku grinned and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Congratulations, friend."

"Thankyou." Vegeta nodded and listened to all the comments everyone had about his baby girl.

"What did you guys decide to name her." asked Videl, cradling her pregnant stomach.

"I believe she wanted to name her Bulla."

"Ahh. That's a great name. Gohan, why can't we think of a great name like that?" Videl pouted and hit her husband in the arm with a swift whack. Gohan shrugged and rubbed his arm.

Vegeta walked up to the glass and his eyes found his baby in his love's arms. Bulma looked up and found his gaze and winked at him. Vegeta smiled.


End file.
